Life's Trials
by tazlvr2001
Summary: SEQUEL TO FINALLY TOGETHER. Woo hoo I finally started this fic! This takes place three years after Finally Together. Chapter 19 is rated M.
1. Missing

**It only took about a year, but I've finally picked up this universe again. This is a sequel to my story, "Finally Together". You don't really have to be familiar with that story, but if you haven't read feel free to check it out. **

**Here is what you need to know for this story: Emily and JJ started dating a little after Emily joined the BAU. They split and stayed friends. JJ got together with Will, but while she was pregnant, JJ realized that she only wanted Emily. She broke up with Will earning herself some bruises, a hospital trip and her and Emily's life being threatened by Will. It all worked out to the couple's benefit. Will is dead and Emily and JJ are married. JJ gave birth to twins, Lila Erin and John David. Morgan and Garcia are Lila's Godparents and JJ's brother and sister-in-law, Andy and Katie, are John's. Emily's mom stepped down from being an US Ambassador and chose to run for congress. **

**This story skips ahead a little. The twins are three and Emily's mom won her election. **

Emily was at the park with Lila and John. They had the next three days off and she was determined to spend it all with just her children and JJ. That morning, Garcia had called and asked if they were up to a little shopping and then lunch trip. Emily declined, but insisted that JJ go and have some fun with Garcia and agreed to meet them at the local diner for lunch with the kids.

Emily smiled as Lila's laughter filled the air from the swings she was currently being pushed in. John quickly joined her in laughing as Emily pushed them, alternating between the two swings. Looking down at her watch, Emily noticed the time and smiled. "Alright you two time to get going so we can meet Mommy and Aunt Pen for some lunch."

"More swings, Momma," Lila demanded.

Emily laughed at her daughter's pouting face as she picked her up from the swing's seat. "I promise we'll come back tomorrow, Sweety, alright?"

"'Kay," answered Lila. Lila held onto Emily's pants and waited for John to be lifted from his swing.

Emily held out her hands to them and asked, "Who's ready for some chicken nuggets and french fries?"

"Me, me, me," said John as he jumped up and down as they walked. As always was the case with the twins, Lila started to mimic her brother's actions.

Emily couldn't stop but laugh at the antics of the three years olds. Once the kids were strapped into their seats, Emily closed the back door and turned to enter the car. A man standing near the car caught her attention. Emily smiled at him as she opened her car door.

"They are adorable," he said. "I'm Bill," he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Emily. Thank you," she replied. She placed her left hand on the door and in his line of sight so that he could see her wedding ring. It was not uncommon for her or JJ to have a man, or a woman, approach them when they were not with each other. They usual got a good laugh out of telling each other their experience. Something seemed off about this one though and Emily was silently cursing herself for not having her gun with her. "Well, if you'll excuse us, it's time for them to get some lunch."

The man took a step back and nodded, "Of course. Would you like to maybe get a coffee some time?"

Emily couldn't believe how forward this guy was. _'Doesn't he see the ring?'_ she asked herself. With an apologetic smile, Emily raised her hand. "I'm not sure my wife would be happy with that." His eyes grew wide as she finished speaking. Something changed within them. There seemed to be some anger in them now. _'Great. Good job Emily. You aim to let him down gently and slap him in the face with the knowledge that he is not even your type. Smart move,'_ she internally slapped the back of her head.

"You are married to a woman?" he asked her.

"Yes. For just over three years now," Emily answered. She turned around to check on Lila who was now complaining about being hungry. Without turning back to him, she continued, "I really need to get goi…" She was stopped as the man grabbed her arm. "It would be best if you were to let go of my arm," Emily warned him.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not waste her time being with another woman. You should be with a man."

Emily hardened her glare on the man and spoke calmly, but firmly. "I am very happy with my wife and our children. It is in no way a waste of my time. Now let. Go. Of my arm."

This only caused the man to become angrier. "I think you just need to be with a man and then you will see that I am right. Let's go to my place." He motioned for her to get in the car.

"I am going nowhere with you," said Emily. "I am going to give you ten seconds to let go of my arm."

"Oh there is no need for you to make any threats sweetheart. You are not in the position to do so." Before Emily could react, he had a knife pointed at her stomach. "I could stab you here and just take the kids with me, or you can give me the keys to the car and get into the passenger seat without any further objections."

Emily gasped as he threatened Lila and John. "You are making a big mistake. I am an FBI Agent. When you get caught, you will never see the outside of a prison as long as you live."

"Who says I will be caught?" he countered. "Give me the keys and get in the car." After a few seconds of eye contact, Emily relented and handed the keys over to him. She hurried around to the passenger side of the car and got in.

"Where we going Momma?" asked John.

Emily looked at Bill before turning around to her son, "We're just going on a trip, buddy."

"But I'm hungry," whined Lila.

"I know baby," said Emily before she looked over at Bill. "They need to eat some lunch."

Bill just nodded and looked ahead of him, seeing a McDonald's he asked, "Would you two like some Mc Donald's?"

"Yeah!" they both answered.

Fifteen minutes later, the car pulled out of the drive through and Bill steered towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Em, this is the fifth message I am leaving. You were supposed to meet us a half hour ago. Call me please," said JJ as she left another voicemail.<p>

"Still no answer?" asked Garcia. Seeing JJ shake her head she tried to comfort her, "Maybe Lila or John was too cranky to come out."

"She would have called me, Pen. Something's wrong. I can feel it." JJ had tears in her eyes.

"Alright, let's go to your house and see if she's there. Maybe they tired her out and they all fell asleep. She might not even be hearing the phone," Garcia offered.

"Okay," JJ agreed and they paid their bill and left.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Prentiss home and JJ unlocked the front door calling for Emily. When she did not get an answer, JJ started to frantically search the rooms looking for her wife and children. "They're not here, Pen."

"Well her car wasn't in the driveway either. Maybe they are still out. You said they were going to the park, right?" JJ nodded. "I'll just pull up the GPS signal from her car and we'll find her. She probably just lost track of time and is not near her phone. It'll all be okay." Garcia pulled her iPad out of her bag and started to type away.

JJ could see the worry on Garcia's face. "Pen?"

Garcia looked up to her friend, "I can't find the signal. Both her GPS and cell phone are either turned off or in a dead zone."

"You can't find them? I knew something was wrong." JJ sat down at the table and held her head in her hands. "The park…We always take the kids to the park on First Avenue. I know for a fact there are cameras there."

"Say no more, Sunshine. Let's check and see if we can get a glimpse of your lovely family," Garcia agreed. It took her some time because she did not have the computer system that is at the BAU, but within five minutes, Garcia was searching through the video footage.

"Stop!" cried JJ when she spotted Emily walking with Lila and John to the car. JJ looked down at the timestamp on the video. "That's fifteen minutes before we were supposed to meet for lunch. Can you fast forward it and follow her?"

"Of course." They watched as the video sped ahead. "And who might you be," said Garcia as she saw the man talking with Emily.

"Something's wrong," JJ noticed as she watched Emily's posture stiffen. A gasp fell from her mouth when he grabbed Emily's arm. "What is she doing?" asked JJ when Emily handed over her keys.

"Is that a knife?" Garcia asked as she pointed to the screen.

"No." JJ's eyes started to tear up as she just stared at the video and saw the man drive away with her wife and children in the car.

Garcia rubbed her hand along JJ's back as she dialed Morgan with the other one. "Studmuffin, as much I would love to toss flirts back and forth with you, I just can't. I need you guys to come to Emily and JJ's….Yeah a big one. Emily and the twins are missing." She hung up with Morgan after he promised to call the others and come right over. Garcia closed her eyes, praying for everything to turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to know your thoughts on this.<strong>


	2. The Team

**WOW 37 Story Alerts, 16 people Favorited this story and reviews. That really put a smile on my face. Thank so much. I am horrible at replying to reviews so please, please do not take any offense to not receiving a reply. I am glad so many people are happy that I've continued this story. **

**Emily's parents will be in this chapter. Reminder that I've named her father, Michael. There is a brief mention of someone named Susan. She is a new character and will be introduced further in the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure if there was another character named Susan in "Finally Together". If there was, it is purely coincidence. **

**Okay on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Emily looked outside the car window as Bill drove. She noticed that they were not far from Quantico. It pained her that she was so close, yet so far away from safety. "I'm scared, Mama," said John from the backseat.<p>

"It'll be okay, Baby," Emily tried to assure her children. She looked to the man still driving the car. "Please can we just drop them off at a hospital or someplace safe? I don't want them to get hurt."

"No. You will see that it is better to be with a man than a woman. We will all be a happy family together." He pulled into a driveway. "We're home," Bill announced as he drove the car into the garage. He looked at Emily, "Get out and take care your daughter, I'll get the boy."

"Leave my son alone," Emily warned him.

"I'm not going to hurt him, just use him as insurance that you won't try anything stupid while we are in going inside the house. Once we are in, I will let him go."

Emily had no choice but to follow his orders. She got out of the car and quickly opened the back door to unstrap Lila from her booster seat. She looked over at John and spoke to him, "It's going to be ok Johnny. I need you to go with Bill. He's going to take you inside and then you can come back to me okay? I need you to be a big boy and listen to him. Can you do that for Mama?" John nodded his head and looked towards Bill as he opened the door to let him out.

Once inside the house, Bill led them to the kitchen where they were able to eat the McDonald's lunch that they had picked up. "There are some toys in the living room and my son's room as well as some of his clothes. Unfortunately I do not have anything for the girl, the clothes I have will have to do for now until I can get to the store."

"Lila and John."

"What?" asked Bill

Emily looked up at him. "If you are going to insist on us being here, then I will not have you calling my children boy and girl. They have names and I ask you to use them."

He smiled at Emily. "Alright, Lila and John. You have a lot of fire within you. I like that. We will have a good time together."

"I want Mommy," said Lila.

"You're mommy is right there," said Bill as he gestured to Emily.

Lila placed her hands on her hip and had a scowl on her face. Emily's heart ached at her daughter's many resemblances to JJ. "She is not Mommy, she's Mama. I WANT MY MOMMY."

Bill rose from his chair, his pointed his finger at Lila, "Now you listen you little –"

"Do not finish that sentence," said Emily. "They are children, only three years old, and you are forcing them into this grown-up situation that they don't understand. Leave them alone." Emily then looked at the twins with a comforting smile. "Why don't you two go into the living room? Bill said that there is a room up there with some toys. You can go and play."

Lila took John's hand and the two of them walked out of the room. "Don't you talk to me like that again."

Emily was able to rip her arm from his grasp and she returned his glare. "Don't hurt my children. This situation is scary and confusing enough for them. They don't need you yelling at them."

"They will learn to respect Emily. This is their home now," Bill answered.

Emily's eyes grew wide. "You are delusional." Crap. She didn't mean to say that out loud. Emily could see the anger in his eyes build. "We are not going to be here long. I told you, I work for the FBI. My wife does as well. I can assure you that she and our team will find us and throw your ass in jail so fast. That's if our boss can keep her from shooting you between the eyes. Believe me when I say, she doesn't miss."

Emily's rant only stopped when Bill silenced her with a slap across the face. "You will not talk about her anymore. Marriage should only be between a man and a woman. Anything else is just wrong." Emily lifted her fingers to her lip. She felt and tasted the blood that was escaping. As if a switch was hit, Bill's demeanor changed and he looked truly sorry for his actions. The anger that was in his eyes disappeared and he immediately went to the sink and wet a paper towel. He handed it to Emily, "You don't want them to see all of that blood."

"Thank you." Emily took the wet towel from him and stood up as she wiped her face. A small hiss escaped as she touched her lip.

"Tonight you can sleep with them in my bed. Tomorrow they sleep in my son's room and you will sleep with me in my bed. I'm going to do some paperwork in the study. There is no landline and the doors and windows are locked, as well as soundproof and unbreakable. There is no way for you to get out. Enjoy the day with your children. I will have pizza delivered for dinner."

Emily stood and looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe the situation that she was in, kidnapped with her children. This man just basically told her that he was going to rape her tomorrow. Sure, she would be lying if she said the thought never crossed her mind that he would try something, but to actually have him admit it. That thought is just…unnerving. Trying to process it all, Emily walked into the living room to join her kids. She pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Mommy will find us, right Mama?" asked John.

Emily placed a kiss on each of their heads. "She will baby. Mommy and your uncles will come and find us. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>Garcia left a crying JJ to answer the door. She opened it up and was relieved to see all of the guys there together. "I'm so glad you guys are here."<p>

"How's JJ?" asked Reid.

"Holding on," Garcia answered. The group followed her into the dining room and saw the blonde sitting there just staring into her cup of coffee.

"Hey JJ," greeted Hotch.

JJ looked over at Hotch. "He took them, Hotch. Some man came up to my wife and kids outside of the park and just took them."

"We're going to find them," said Rossi. "You know Emily will do all that she can to protect Lila and John."

"That's what I am afraid of," admitted JJ. "Why does she always wind up in these situations?" she mused.

"Let's get a look at that video, Baby Girl," said Morgan. After watching the footage, he asked, "Jayje, do you recognize him? Have you seen him before?"

JJ shook her head. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

"I was just about to run his face through the DMV records when you all arrived," said Garcia.

"Do it," ordered Hotch. He sat down next to JJ and took her hands in his. "I've called Elizabeth and Michael."

"Do you think this could have something to do with politics?" asked JJ.

"Right now, we have to consider every angle until we know for sure," said Rossi. JJ nodded her head showing that she understood. "Elizabeth is being her public relations clerk to help out."

"I can handle the press," JJ insisted. "We don't need Susan."

"JJ we know that you can. That is not an issue here," assured Reid.

Morgan sighed and spoke softly. "Your wife and children are missing. Like it or not, JJ, we need you to play the role of Mrs. Jennifer Prentiss, wife and mother of the victims, more than Agent Jareau, kick ass Agent of the FBI with the best shot."

JJ's eyes grew wide as she heard Morgan's words. She looked towards Hotch. "You are not keeping me out of this."

"Of course not," Hotch agreed with her. "We need. You know Emily best and it might come down to guessing what her next move will be. If it's political, there will probably be a ransom; maybe he'll even send a video. You'll be able to read her body language better than us."

"Once the press hears about the abduction of the daughter and grandchildren of a congresswoman, they are going to stay parked outside those front doors." Rossi pointed to the front of the house as he spoke. "Let Susan deal with them, while you help us in here."

The front door opened and they could hear Michael Prentiss' voice calling for JJ. "We're in the dining room, Michael," answered JJ as she stood up from her seat. Once her in-laws came into the room, JJ was pulled into an embrace.

"I'd like to see the video," said Elizabeth. "Maybe I can recognize him."

"Certainly," said Hotch.

Garcia's computer beeped. "I got a match," she announced.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Bill is delusional, Emily is pretty sure she is getting raped and the team thinks that the kidnappings are somehow politically related. <strong>

**What do you think?**


	3. A gun!

**Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews. It means a lot**

**This chapter, JJ's parents show up and her family is mentioned. As a reminder: Parents- Jack and Cindy; older brothers - Andy and Kenny; Katie is Andy's wife and Hannah is their daughter; Beth is Kenny's wife (in 'Finally Together' they were just dating. They were married during the three years between the two stories and Beth is now pregnant).**

**Hope that catches everyone up. If there is any confusion, I apologize. Just send me a message and I'll clear it all up.**

* * *

><p>The group all turned to Garcia with hopefulness. "You found him?" asked JJ.<p>

I was able to match his face with the DMV. She brought up a picture of the man's license. "Meet Bill Meyers: forty-nine years old, Caucasian, no arrest record or speeding tickets, currently leave from work after…oh my God."

"What is it, Baby Girl?" asked Morgan.

"His wife, Samantha, and twins, Jessica and Dave, were killed last month in a car accident." She brought up a picture she found online for the family. "Samantha, forty-five and brunette and Jessica and Dave were four years old."

"So it's not political," says Rossi.

Hotch nods, "Looks that way." He looks towards Elizabeth, "Do you recognize him or his name?" She shakes her head. "Okay, we go further on the assumption that this is not politically related. His wife and kids are killed in a car accident – that's the stressor."

"This is bad that it's not related to Elizabeth, right?" asked Michael.

The team all looked around at each other. Each of them were trying to decide how best to answer his question. It was JJ that spoke up, "If it was related to politics, there would be a ransom. Now there won't be one. Emily, Lila and John were taken to complete his missing family. We may never get them back…Excuse me." JJ walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Garcia watched her go and started to get up to follow her. Rossi placed his hand on her arm, "Give her a few minutes to herself." Reluctantly, she nodded and sat back down at her computer.

"Are there any addresses listed?" asked Reid.

Garcia shook her head. "The house he lived in with his family was in his wife's name. It was sold last week. Meyer's credit card was used to rent a room at a motel in Williamsburg, Virginia."

"Let's go check it out," said Rossi.

Before the men could leave the house, the front door opened again and in walked Susan. "I am sorry for getting here so late," she apologized. "Apparently word has already leaked out about Emily and the twins being missing."

"How did that happen?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am not sure. I am checking on that now Ma'am. The best guess that I have is that there might be a witness and recognized it. Maybe they called the police and one of the reporters picked it up over their scanner," Susan offered. She left the room as her phone rang.

"That's all possible," agreed Morgan.

"Not only possible, it's what happened," said Garcia. "I sped up the cameras from where Em and the kids were taken to real time. There are some police officers there as well as some reporters."

Susan came back into the room, "That was my contact with DCPD. Apparently a witness in the park recognized Emily. She called the cops. The detectives are aware that Emily is an FBI agent and are at the crime scene waiting for you. They assumed you'd want to be in on this."

Hotch nodded, "There assumption is correct. Dave, you and Morgan go to the motel room. Maybe we'll get lucky and he has them there. Reid and I will go to the park. Garcia, see if you can find any other addresses in case they are not at the motel."

They all nodded at the orders. "Hotch? What about JJ?" asked Garcia.

"I'll let her know what is going on," Michael volunteered, "makes me feel a little useful."

Elizabeth watched her husband leave the room. She knows how much he is hurting, she feels the same way. For the past three years, her shaky relationship with Emily has become a stabilized one. They were all so close now and to not know if her daughter or her grandchildren were safe was just killing her internally. "Susan, prepare a statement in case Aaron thinks that a press conference is needed. If you both will excuse me, I have a phone call that that I need to make."

"Yes, Ma'am," Susan replied as she sat down at the same table Garcia was at. Both women continued their tasks in silence.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emily, Lila and John were all gathered in Bill's room. He has not come out from his office since he went in there after lunch. Emily was grateful for that since it gave her the chance to comfort the kids and to try and think of some solutions to the situation she was in. By now, she was sure that the whole team knew they were missing. Admittedly, Emily was a little disappointed when she watched the news and there was nothing on it about them being missing. She figured that this was a tactical decision made by the BAU to buy them some more time to figure out Bill's identity.<p>

Emily knew about the street cameras by the park. It was one of the reasons why she and JJ always took the kids there – the added comfort knowing that there would be video evidence if something were to happen. She just always hoped that they would never need to take advantage of them.

Emily placed a smile on her face as Lila and John came out of the bathroom after changing into the pajamas that Bill left on the bed for them. "You two ready for the big sleep over we get to have. All of us in the same bed?"

"I want Mommy," whined John as he and Lila climbed up onto the bed and sat on either side of their mother.

"Oh I know you do, Baby," Emily kissed his forehead and then did the same to Lila. "I want her too. Let's all get some sleep okay? The sooner another day comes, the closer we get to seeing Mommy again." Emily pulled her arms tightly around the twins as she heard their breathing even out. She wished she could enter a peaceful sleep as easily. Thoughts kept running through her mind: _I hope Jennifer is doing alright; Pen will look after her; I have to keep Lila and John safe; Bill won't hurt them; What will happen tomorrow night?; He hinted to raping me; Will that happen?_

emjjemjjemjj

The next morning, the team and Emily's parents were all gathered around the table trying to find anything that could lead them to the location of Emily and the twins. JJ joined them at the table now and seemed more determined than ever to find her wife and kids. The search at the motel turned up to be a dead end. From the look of it, no one had lived there since it was rented. At the scene of the abductions, Hotch didn't get anything more from the detectives than they already knew. They did however offer their assistance in any way that they could.

Susan had asked JJ to take a look at the statement that she drafted and everyone could see JJ's gratitude at being included. They were all set for the press conference that would take place later on in the afternoon. Susan will start off the press conference, while JJ and Elizabeth will make please with the reporters and public to provide any information.

The sound of the front door opening caught their attention. Letting herself forget the situation, JJ ran to the front door hoping that it was Emily and her children and that this was all some big misunderstanding. For a brief second her heart clenched when the people who entered the house were not whom she was hoping. That ache was soon replaced by a feeling of comfort. "Daddy!" JJ cried out as soon as her parents, Cindy and Jack entered her home.

Jack held his daughter in a comforting embrace. "It's alright, Jenny. They're going to be okay." Cindy ran her fingers through JJ's hair and welcomed her daughter into her arms when JJ turned to her.

JJ suddenly realized that she never even called them. She intended on doing it last night, but with everything that has been happening she forgot. "I didn't get to call you. I am so sorry. Wait, how did you find out?"

"I called them yesterday," said Elizabeth. "I hope you don't mind, Jennifer. I just figured you could use all the support you could get right now."

JJ stepped from her mother's arms and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Of course I don't mind. Thank you. I'm really not thinking straight, am I? It would have been so horrible if you heard about this on the news."

"Jenny, I think the fact that your wife and children are missing is a great excuse for that," advised her father. "Whether we heard about it from you, Elizabeth, the team or the news, the end result would be the same – we would head straight here to help in any way that we can."

"Your father is right. Your brothers wanted to come too, but Hannah has a big soccer tournament this weekend and with Beth being nine months pregnant, she really shouldn't travel and Kenny didn't want to leave her. They said to give them a call anytime you needed to talk with them."

JJ nodded her head, "I'll give them a call after the press conference."

"There are a lot of reporters outside," said Jack.

"Didn't they bother you while you came in here?" JJ asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure they even knew who we are, Jenny," Cindy comforted her daughter.

JJ scoffed at that, "Believe me, they know."

The conversation ended there as Hotch informed them all that it was time to give the press conference. He walked out the front door with Dave, Morgan and Reid behind him. The plan was to search through the faces of the crowd hoping that maybe Meyers was there. Cameras were placed outside pointing towards the group assembled so that Garcia could do her part and digitally search through the faces of the crowd. Once the Agents were in place, Susan, JJ and Elizabeth walked out of the house and up to the microphones that were set up. In support, Michael and JJ's parents joined them and they stood before the cameras as a family.

* * *

><p>Emily sat on the couch with Lila and John. They had just finished lunch and now she tried to keep them entertained by watching cartoons. Bill has been with them all day and kept dropping hints about what he expected that night when they all went to bed. Emily did her best to keep her face neutral. The thought of it sickened her, but she knew that she had to do all that she could to ensure that Lila and John were not hurt.<p>

Just then the screen changed to the studio of the channel's newsroom. The news anchor started speaking, "We interrupt your afternoon program to bring you a live press conference from the home of the daughter of Congresswoman Prentiss."

"Mommy!" Lila reached out her hands towards the TV screen.

Tears filled Emily's eyes as she looked at her wife and family on the TV screen. She noticed JJ's parents standing in the background next to her father. "Yeah, that's mommy baby, and Grandma Liz too, and look behind them. There's Grandpa Michael, Grandma Cindy and Grandpa Jack all standing behind them."

"I see them," said John.

Emily sneaked a look at Bill and she could see that he had some anger in his eyes. She prayed that he wouldn't be too angry when this was over. She turned her attention back to the screen as her mother's publicist started to speak.

"_Good afternoon. My name is Susan Smythe. I serve as the public relations coordinator for Congresswomen Elizabeth Prentiss. We have asked you to join us this afternoon to aid us in successfully returning FBI Agent Emily Prentiss and her two children, Lila and John Prentiss, back to their family. Their pictures should be displayed on your TV screens right now. Emily has brown hair and eyes, Lila and John are both three years old. Lila has blonde hair and blue eyes, while her brother, John has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Emily's wife, FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau would now like to say a few words._

_Thank you, Susan. Yesterday afternoon my wife and our two children were kidnapped from the park on First Avenue. Street cameras were able to catch everything and we are able to identify the man in the footage to be, Bill Meyers. We ask that if anyone has any knowledge as to where Mr. Meyers or my family may be to please call the number on your screen. Emily…I love you. We will not stop until you are found. Lila and John, listen to your Mama. Mr. Meyers, thank you for taking such good care of my family. We love them very much and hope that you will be kind enough to let them come back home to us. _

_A reward has been set up for any tips that will aid in the safe return of my daughter and grandchildren. Please call the number on your screen. No information is too small. Thank you."_

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes as her mother finished talking. The image on the TV screen switched back to the news anchor in the studio. "Can we call Mommy?" asked Lila.

"No honey, but we'll see her soon," Emily answered.

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep," snarled Bill.

"They will find us," Emily insisted. "I told you that I work with the FBI. My team is the best there is. They will find us and you will go to jail for a long time."

"You just wait until tonight. Your mind will be changed and you will want to stay with me forever."

Emily couldn't believe how delusional Bill was being. She knew that she needed to be careful and not anger him, but she just couldn't listen to his words anymore. As calmly as she could she responded, "You can do whatever you want. Rape me…hit me…but nothing…nothing will ever make me change the feelings I have for Jennifer. She loves me and I love her. Nothing you do will change that."

"Such passion…I can't wait for tonight."

"Please stop. I do not want my children to hear anymore of this conversation."

"Well then you should join me now in my room and we can continue this conversation." Emily glared at him. She was not going to give in to him so easily. Bill sighed and lifted his shirt so that Emily could see what was tucked in the waist of his pants. Her eyes widened. This is the first time he's revealed that he has a gun. "You wouldn't want them to get hurt, right?"

Emily took a deep breath to control her anger. She turned to her children and spoke softly, "Mama is going to go and talk with Bill. You need to promise me that no matter what you might hear, you stay here okay? Do not leave this room unless you have to go to the bathroom or if Bill or I come get you, okay?"

After receiving answers of, 'Okay Mama,' Emily stood from the couch and walked towards Bill. "After you," he grinned.

Emily walked up the stairs and started to go through the process of compartmentalizing her mind. She knew that she would need go to another place in her mind to survive what was about to happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Would love to hear from you.<strong>


	4. A location

**Thank you for all of your Alerts and Reviews!**

**I wanted so badly to respond to the reviews, but I was afraid to let some stuff slip as to my plans. I know that several of you did not want to see Emily raped, but I promise that it is necessary for what I want to happen in later chapters. To compromise, I chose to not write the scene, but to just mention it. **

* * *

><p>Emily laid down on the bed curled in the fetal position. Her back was to the door and an arm was draped over her stomach. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Her wrists were sore and she could only guess that her face sported a black eye and a split lip from when she tried to fight him off. Emily tried so hard to get her mind to go to another place when Bill was on top of her, but she was unsuccessful. She kept hearing his words repeating in her mind, <em>"You are such a good lay. Doesn't it feel better to be filled by a man? I'm never letting you go. And if by some chance you do get free…do you really think she'll want you?" <em>Emily started to fear that JJ would feel that way. In the back of her mind, she knew that it wouldn't be that way, and that her wife would always love her no matter what. That didn't stop his words from repeating in her mind and creating doubts.

Once Bill was satisfied, he left Emily in the bedroom and walked back to where Lila and John were watching TV. After giving them both dinner, he sent them up to his son's bedroom. Alone again, Bill retreated to his office to check the internet for any more news about the investigation on the whereabouts of his new houseguests. Satisfied that the FBI seemed to be stumped as to where they might be, he turned off the computer with a smile on his face, locked up the office and turned off all the lights in the house before walking back up to his room.

* * *

><p>"Honey I really wish Aunt Emily and I could make it out there to see you play soccer, but I promise that we will come out there soon to visit, okay?...Alright. Can you give the phone back to Daddy?...I Love you too…Hey Andy…"<p>

Garcia left JJ's side as she talked with her brother. They were all worried for the safety of Emily, Lila and John. She felt so helpless. All of her searches have ended in no useful results. "I feel so helpless," she finally voiced her thoughts.

"I think we are all feeling that kiddo," agreed Rossi.

"Isn't there another place that you can search for them?" asked Jack.

"We've looked all over," sighed Morgan. "The guy had no property in his name. The only thing was the motel room which was a dead end."

"There is still the house," said Reid. He saw everyone's eyes on him. "Garcia, who bought the house?"

After a few taps of the keyboard, she announced, "Bill Ryan?...wait a minute." Garcia typed more energetically on the keyboard.

"What's the matter?" asked Hotch.

"I remember that…Here is it!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Garcia!" Hotch called out.

"Oh, right, Sir. I recognized the name Ryan. It's his mother's maiden name."

"Meyers?" asked Rossi.

"Yes," she answered.

"The first name is Bill. That can't be a coincidence," observed Elizabeth.

"I agree. That means he's probably still at the house," said Hotch. "Let's go over there now." He looked at his watch and realized it was 8pm. "Morgan and Dave, when you get there take a look around first. Check for points of entry or any signs of Emily and the twins."

"What if it is a coincidence and these are innocent people?" asked Garcia.

"We'll just have to take that chance, Baby Girl," said Morgan.

"There is another thing you need to consider," Susan spoke up. "If that crowd of reporters out there sees everyone leave here, they are going to report it and most likely follow you."

"She's right," agreed JJ as she walked into the room. "I've dealt with half of those reporters out there. They will chase us." Hotch gave her a stern look. "Don't you dare try and keep me here. If my wife and kids are in that house, I am going in there. I'll drive myself over there if I have to."

"We take him down by-the-book," Hotch ordered. "You will not be the first one to contact him and will not say a word to him. Am I clear?"

"Crystal…I just want to get to Emily and are kids," agreed JJ.

"I think I have a way for this to all work," said Reid, "the only problem is that it will take some time for us all to get to that house."

"We're open to suggestions," replied Rossi.

* * *

><p>Emily heard the door open and she relaxed her body and slowed her breathed to mimic sleep. "Aww don't sleep on me now, Babe," Bill said to Emily. He reached for her shoulders and shook them until Emily let out a moan and opened her eyes. "Good, you're awake. The kids are asleep so we can really have some fun now."<p>

"Got to hell," snarled Emily.

"Now, Emily, that's not nice to talk to me like that."

"Well, I'm not feeling in a nice mood right now. Happens when I get kidnapped, beaten and raped."

Bill smirked at the brunette, "Rape is such a harsh word."

"It's the truth."

Shaking his head back and forth, Bill countered, "No the truth is that only a man can fill you up like I did early. The truth is that once your precious wife hears what we did, she will never want to be with you. The truth is that she will never let you see those kids again."

"You are wrong! Jennifer knows I love her. She'll know that you raped me and she would never keep those kids away from me," Emily argued.

Bill did not seem undeterred from his rant. He continued with one final statement, "The truth is that the time for talk is over and it's time for more action."

A mixture of anger and sadness formed within Emily. She waited until Bill climbed and straddled her before she took action. Emily lifted one knee and came into contact with Bill's groin. As he groaned and rolled off of her, Emily moved from the bed. She tried to leave the room, but Bill recovered quickly and caught her. He threw her onto the bed and climbed back on top of her. Bill then placed both hands around Emily's neck and started to cut off her air supply.

"You stupid Bitch!" he called out. "We could have had a good life together. Now, I am going to enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes and then I am going to take your kids and go after your wife. She'll be so happy to be reunited with her kids, I bet she will come willingly and easily." Emily tried to pull his hands off of her neck. "Bye, Emily. It's been fun."

His grip tightened and then a shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>nice cliffhanger huh? i promise the next chapter will be up within 24 hours.<strong>


	5. The Rescue

**Your ****reviews and alerts brought a smile to my face! Any ideas on who made the shot? Read on and see if you are right.**

* * *

><p>His<em> grip tightened and then a shot rang out.<em>

At the doorway to the bedroom, JJ was standing with her gun still held up after she took the shot. Bill's body went rigid and then fell onto the bed and off of Emily. His hands followed his body and Emily found herself coughing and able to breathe again. She heard a voice in the distance calling her name. As soon as she was able to focus her eyes opened and Emily realized that the voice was not in the distance, but right in front of her. It was JJ.

"Jennifer."

"I'm here. I love you so much," said JJ. JJ looked over Emily's body looking for any injuries: a black eye, split lip and bruises forming on her throat. She was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, but JJ noticed that the zipper on Emily's pants was broken. She quickly looked at both Hotch and Morgan, who were in the room with her, and saw that they were both occupied with Meyers.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Emily.

Her wife's words caused JJ to turn her attention back to Emily. "There is nothing that you need to be sorry for."

"I couldn't stop him. He threatened the twins…God the twins! I need to see them," Emily started to get up from the bed.

"They're okay," said Morgan as JJ tried to coax her back to laying down. "Reid and Rossi are with them in the next room."

"I haven't seen them since this afternoon. Did he hurt them?" Emily asked.

"They are fine," said Rossi as he walked holding Lila's hand. Reid was behind him with John.

"Mommy!" they both screamed and ran towards JJ.

"Oh my babies I am so happy to see you," cried JJ as she took them both into her arms.

"Mama said you would come," said John.

"We saw you on TV, Mommy," added Lila.

"You did?" asked JJ

"Uh huh," John confirmed what his sister said. "And Nanny, Pop, Grandma and Grandpa were there too."

JJ looked towards Emily, "You saw the press conference?"

"It broke into the TV movie we were watching."

It was at the moment that Lila and John realized the scene that surrounded them. "Mama, you got a boo-boo on your lip," said Lila. "You need a hug 'cause when I get a boo-boo you give me a big hug and it makes me feel better." She left JJ's embrace and climbed onto the bed to hug Emily.

"I want to help," said John as he joined his sister. "Do you feel better, Mama?"

"Your hugs are like magic," said Emily as she tried to give them a reassuring smile.

"Garcia says the ambulance should be here in ten minutes and they will meet us at the hospital," Morgan informed them as he hung up his phone.

"I don't need to go to the hospital," said Emily.

Before anyone could respond, John asked, "Is Bill sleeping?" Watching the family reunite had caused them all to forget about the dead body that was lying next to Emily. Thankfully, when Bill's body had fallen off of Emily, he ended up on his back. The bullet wound and blood were hidden from the kids and Hotch had also managed to ensure his eyes were closed.

"Yes, buddy, he is," Emily answered.

"He's a bad man," said Lila. "Can we go home now? I don't want to be here anymore."

"We will go home as soon as the doctors at the hospital look you guys over and say that you can go," JJ answered.

"Will I get a lollipop?" asked John.

JJ nodded and smiled at the innocence of her kids. "Of course. Why don't you two go and wait down stairs with Uncle Spencer?"

"Okay," said John as he climbed off the bed. "Come on Lila!"

"I'm coming," she called after her brother.

Bill's words, "_The truth is that she will never let you see those kids again,"_ ran through Emily's mind as she watched them leave the room. Emily had to do her best to squash that thought. She knew that JJ would never do that. She just had to convince herself.

"They seem alright," remarked Rossi.

"He didn't touch them," said Emily, her voice still a little hoarse from being strangled. They could hear the sirens of the ambulance as it pulled up to the house. "I don't need to go," she insisted.

"Can you guys go and meet the paramedics?" JJ asked. Once they left the room, JJ turned back to Emily. "You need to get checked out Em."

Tears filled Emily's eyes as she started to let her emotions show. A task she was only able to do when she was alone with her wife. "Please, Jen. I just want to go home." Emily started to whine.

"Emily, your eye is all swollen and your lip is bleeding. Your voice is hoarse and your neck is starting to bruise. And that's only the injuries that I can see. You are going to the hospital even if that means getting Morgan to carry you there."

"I just want to go home," Emily said again.

"And we will. Let's just get you checked out and then I'm taking you and the kids home and I am not letting you out of my arms for the rest of the night."

"Do you promise?" Emily asked as Bill's voice once again rang through her mind, "_She will never want to be with you_."

"Always."

"I want to walk downstairs," said Emily.

Recognizing the need for her wife to show her strength, JJ gave in to her request and stood by her side as Emily walked down to meet the paramedics as they were walking in the house.

Thirty minutes later, Emily was on a hospital bed in the Emergency Room. She was in there alone waiting for the doctor to come in to exam room. JJ was in the room with Lila and John as they were checked over and the rest of the team, JJ's parents and Emily's parents were all in the waiting room. Sarah was outside the hospital taking care of all of the reporters that have gathered once the news of the rescue was released.

"Mrs. Prentiss, I'm Dr. Sara. Let's take a look at your injuries so we can get you released and send you home."

Emily nodded as she looked at the doctor. "Do you know if Lila and John are okay?"

"Those are your children, right?"

"Yes."

The doctor gave her a smile, "They are fine. I checked in on them before I came in here. That is why it took me so long to get in here. I figured that you'd be worried about them. Your wife asked me to let you know that as soon as they are released, she is going to leave them in the waiting room with your family and then she will come in here and join you."

"Thank you," said Emily. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," said the doctor.

"I know that you need to fully check me out for the report and because of it being a kidnapping. There is something that I need you to keep from her. I can't let her know."

Sara thought about what her patient was saying to her. Reading between the lines of what was just said, she asked. "Mrs. Prentiss-"

"You can call me Emily."

"Emily…Were you raped?" Emily couldn't verbalize her answer so she just nodded. "Alright. You know that I need to take pictures and samples for a rape kit, right?"

"Can we not do that? I…I mean…He's dead. There is no need for any evidence."

"We can forego the samples, but I still need to take the photos and I would like to check you out and make sure that there is no damage. Did he use protection? I can offer you a pill to end any chance that he might have gotten you pregnant."

Emily shook her head. "He didn't, but there is no need for the pill. I can't get pregnant. I had an abortion when I was fifteen and there were complications which left me unable to conceive."

"I am sorry about that. Alright, no pill, but I will need to draw some blood to run a screening for STDs, okay?" Emily nodded her head. "Now let's get this part of the exam over with before your wife comes in. I still have to put it in the report, which means your boss will know. And before you ask, I will not leave it out."

"Okay," agreed Emily.

Once the exam was over, Sara let Emily relax her legs on the table while she tended to the cut on her lip. The exam was almost over when JJ entered the room. "How are you doing, Em?"

"Almost finished," she answered. "They alright?"

"Clean bill of health," reported JJ. "What about you?"

"I'm good," Emily answered. JJ saw the walls start to form in Emily's eyes.

"Don't do that Em. Don't you dare build those walls up!"

"I'll give you two some privacy and get things started for your release," said the Doctor.

"Thank you," said JJ. "Emily-"

"Please, I just can't deal with this right now. I just want to go home." Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave this alone. I'm going to go and get the twins. I'm sure everyone will want to come in. Is that alright?"

"Of course," said Emily. Once JJ left the room, Emily closed her eyes. She was trying so hard not to breakdown, but it was hard. She let another person, a man, be intimate with her. How would JJ ever be able to forgive her? What about her in-laws? They were about to come into this room. They will never forgive her. And her parents. How will that look? The daughter of a former US Ambassador and current congresswoman has an affair. The team, will they ever be able to forgive her for cheating on JJ. That's what happened, right? She let a man have sex with her.

Her thoughts were driving Emily mad and causing her to hyperventilate, which is exactly what everyone walked in on as they entered the room. "Emily," called JJ as she ran to the bed. "It's alright. Calm down."

"Oh, Em," said Elizabeth as she joined also went to the bed.

"I'm okay," said Emily as her breathing returned to normal. The rest of the crowd gathered into the room and Lila and John were helped onto the bed. "Hi guys," Emily said to the crowd.

"You alright?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine, Dad. It's good to see you two," Emily said to her in-laws. "Sorry it's for this reason."

"Oh don't you worry about that dear," said Cindy. "We're just so glad to see that you are okay."

Dr. Sara walked back into the room and smiled at the group gathered. "Everything is set and you are free to go home and be with your family."

"Thank you," Emily said with a small smile.

"My pleasure. It looks like you have a big support group. That will come in handy to fully recover from the past two days. Here's my card. Give me a call in a few days. I'd like to hear how you are doing." They shared a look. Sara's conveying, 'Your secret is safe with me,' and Emily's, 'I appreciate it.'

"I will, thank you for everything," Emily replied. "Let's get out of here," she said to JJ. Emily slowly moved off of the bed and walked out of the room with JJ by her side and Lila and John in their arms.

None of the others failed to notice how she refused to neither make eye contact nor address any of the members of the team. They all just hoped that it was something that time will heal. They followed behind the family determined to support them through anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Hotch and Rossi

**So glad you all liked the last chapter! I just couldn't keep Emily and the kids there any longer :) Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I want to try and update as often as possible, so the chapters will all be different lengths. I think this one is probably the shortest one.**

* * *

><p>One week has passed. Lila and John, thankfully, have shown no signs that their night away affected them negatively in any way. Emily, on the other hand has not been so lucky. She had the week off from work and today is her first day back. And Emily was dreading entering the bullpen. It wasn't because of working, or being away from her children. It was because she knew that Hotch is aware of everything that is in her medical report. He would probably assume she'd tell JJ and knew that he wouldn't share it with Morgan, Reid and Morgan. Rossi was another concern, though. In reality, Rossi is one of her supervisors so it wouldn't be wrong if Hotch were to tell him. But, Rossi, he is like a second father to Emily. He was the person she could turn to for all of her problems. Hell, her wedding to JJ would never have happened if it wasn't for his help. She was so worried about him being disappointed in her. That's why she was dreading walking through those glass doors. But, she did it. She walked through with her head held high, a smile on her face and her wife by her side.<p>

"Welcome back," said Reid as he smiled at the two women.

"Thanks, Reid," Emily replied. She placed her bags on her desk and exchanged a squeeze of the hand with JJ before the two women parted for their desks. It was there special way of kissing in the workplace. Even though, everyone knew they were married, they still did their best to remain professional when they are on the clock.

"Emily." Emily looked up towards Hotch's office and saw him standing there. "Can I speak with for a minute."

"Oooo. Someone's getting called to the principal's office," joked Morgan.

Emily turned to him and did her best to put on a smile as she lifted her middle finger at him and turned to walk to her supervisor's office. Morgan just chuckled at her and went back to his file.

Once inside the office, Emily could see Rossi sitting on one of the couches. Internally she knew what this conversation was about and she was not at all happy about it. "Have a seat," said Hotch as he motioned towards the couch where Rossi was sitting. If she wasn't keeping her head down, Emily would have noticed Hotch closing both the door and the blinds. He knew this was going to be a private conversation. "Emily, do you know what I've called you in here to talk about?"

Emily still couldn't look at them. She shook her head and said, "No." This was how she decided to handle it. She was going to deny everything. She knew that Hotch had the records, but if she didn't say, it wasn't true, right? She sort of admitted it to the doctor at the hospital, but that was only because she knew it would be part of the exam and she wanted to make sure that, that part was finished by the time JJ walked into the room.

"Are you aware that I would be receiving a copy of the medical report from your exam last week?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, all supervisors receive those reports when an agent is injured in the field," Emily anwered.

Rossi chose to speak up at this point. "In this case Emily, you were not an agent injured in the field, you were a victim, and you know where the medical reports for the victims go." It was left as a statement, not a question. The two men gave Emily some time to think it over.

Emily then realized what they were trying to say - The medical reports of the victims go into every agent's file who worked the case. That means the whole team knew what happened. JJ knew what happened. Emily's head shot up and her breathing quickened. The fear of all of them knowing the truth consumed her. Tears filled her eyes and Emily just barely heard her name being spoken. She looked towards the speaker and saw Rossi's concerned face. Focusing, she could finally focus on his words.

"Emily, it's okay. They don't know."

"They don't know?" Emily questioned with a whisper.

Hotch now knelt down in front of her, "Once I saw the report, I took the information out of each of their files. Dave and I are the only ones who know."

Emily nodded, "Okay."

"How are you coping with it?" asked Hotch. "Do you need some more time off?"

Emily shook her head and resumed looking at her hands. "You haven't told her yet, have you," Rossi observed.

Emily looked up at him with determination in her eyes, "She will never find out."

"Don't you think this is something she needs to know about?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing happened." It was happening. Emily started to shut it out of her mind. If she didn't recognize it happened, it didn't, right?

Hotch and Rossi exchanged concerned glances before Hotch continued. "Okay…How do you plan on explaining to her about the bruises? Or about why you don't want to have sex? Have you thought about any of that?"

"JJ will notice something is wrong," said Rossi.

Emily started to feel cornered. She wanted to be out of that office. Standing up, she said to them, "That is between me and JJ. Its personal and I respectfully ask you to stay out of it. Now, if there is nothing else, I'd like to be able to return to my desk to catch up on a week's worth of consults that have piled up."

"Of course. But Emily…" he waited for her to face him, "if you won't speak to JJ or us about it, please talk to someone."

"Is that an order, Sir?" she asked.

"Not right now," said Hotch. "But, I can and will make it an order if I need to."

Without answering, Emily turned and walked out the door. "I wish she wasn't so stubborn," said Rossi.

"What do we do?" Hotch asked. "She is clearly hurting and shutting down. I saw that behavior once before and it didn't end well."

Rossi sighed. "We keep an eye on her. Keep letting her know that she can talk to us, but don't push it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	7. The Truth

**so I gave myself to update quicker and I totally failed. I hope you can all forgive me and that this long chapter makes up for it. Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews!**

**Emily will probably seem out of character here, but it is necessary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two more weeks have passed. With each day, Emily grew more and more reserved. When they had a case, she offered to always stay behind and work on victimology with Reid – the job that they all hated to do. She even stayed towards the back of the group when they went on a raid and always disappeared when it came time to interrogate a suspect for fear of having to be in the room with the Unsub. Everyone noticed, but they tried to give Emily some space to work through her issues on her own.<p>

Emily was so angry with herself. She knew that the thoughts that were constantly in her head were wrong, but she had a hard time ignoring them. Each time something she saw or did reminded her of Meyers, her mind went to the things he did and said to her. That JJ would not want her once she knew that they had sex. That when she did find out, JJ would leave her and make sure that Emily would not be able to see Lila and John ever again. When you think about it, it was silly for Emily to believe him. He said it to her only once and Emily knew it was said to play with her emotions while he was having his fun with her, but she couldn't stop those thoughts.

'_Maybe Hotch and Rossi are right,'_ she thought to herself one morning as she was standing at the counter in the break room making herself a cup of tea. Lately, the smell of coffee has been turning her stomach, but the tea helped her to relax and since it held just as much, if not more caffeine then coffee did, her daily (and sometimes hourly) need for caffeine was filled. '_Maybe I should talk to Jennifer or even a therapist. Maybe they can help.'_ But Emily was afraid to deal with it. She was afraid to admit that it happened to her and she was afraid that JJ would no longer want to be with her. She would just have to accept that now she is damaged goods, no one would want her. '_Stop this,'_ Emily scolded herself. '_You can't keep thinking like that.'_

Reid walked into the room. He saw Emily fixing her tea. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that she wasn't aware of his presence and when he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey Em," all he received in reply was tea splattered on him and an almost broken hand when she gripped it in defense.

"Oh my God, Reid, I am so sorry," Emily apologized.

"It's ok, Emily. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you didn't know I was in the room. You okay?" he asked her.

Emily looked at him with guilty eyes, "I think I should be the one asking you that." After a few seconds of silence, she knew that Reid was not going to move or say anything else until she answered his question. "I'm fine, Reid. My mind was somewhere else and you just surprised me."

"If you are sure," said Reid.

"I am," Emily assured him.

"Alright, but Emily…You know that I'm here for you right? In case you ever want to talk about anything. I-I know that you have JJ and that you normally go to Rossi when you need to talk with someone…but…but I know what it's like to try and get back to normal after being kidnapped." Reid referred to his time with Hankel. "And, although what we went through I'm sure is not the same, I can relate to some of it, and I'll be glad to help you out and just listen."

Emily had tears in her eyes by the time Reid finished. "Thank you, Reid. That means a lot, and I promise to take you up on that offer if and when I need it. But I'm fine, okay? Besides some bruises that are almost gone and a normal dose of nightmares, I'm okay?"

Reid looked at Emily. He didn't believe her, but he knew that pushing the issue with her would be the wrong decision. He just nodded his head and finished making his coffee. Determined to always be there for her, he spoke softly before he left the room. "I thought I was fine too and then I turned to the dilaudid for help. I know you are not fine, but I'm not going to push. At least not now, not if you promise me that you will find someone to talk to."

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, I'm not okay, but I will be." With that said, she walked past him and returned to her desk and the slowly shrinking piles of folders.

* * *

><p>Garcia sat in her office looking at the images on her computer screen. She was looking at the security feed from the BAU bullpen. In particular she was watching a certain brunette who had her very concerned.<p>

"You know she'd kill you, Baby Girl, if she knew you were stalking her like that."

So focused on the screen in front of her, she didn't even yell at Morgan for not knocking or give him one of her flirting come backs that she was so famous for doing. "I'm worried about her," was her only reply. Morgan didn't respond to that; he just pulled over a spare chair that was in her office and sat down to also look at the video. "There is something wrong and I don't have a good feeling about it."

"She's just trying to get through all of her consults. She's fine," said Morgan. He didn't believe the words that he just said but he was trying to be hopeful that they were correct.

"Derek Morgan, can you honestly tell me that you believe that?" When he didn't answer her and instead looked away she concluded, "I thought so. What are we going to do? Something happened in the house and she won't talk to anyone about it. I talked to JJ and she told me that Emily has been closed off at home too. All she wants to do sleep at night or hold Lila or John on her lap. It's like Emily is afraid to let JJ touch her. And her medical report is missing from the file. Derek you know that it should be in there. I bet it's missing from yours, too." Morgan looked down at the desk. "It is, isn't?"

"Penelope, listen to me. Emily is going to be fine. If something did happen in that house, then Emily will let us in when she is ready. We can't force it out of her because she might close herself off from us. We just have to be ready to be there for her when she needs us."

Garcia sighed, "I don't like it. I don't like seeing one of my family hurting like she obviously is."

"She'll be okay, Baby Girl. I'll make sure of it." Morgan placed his arm around her neck as they both focused on the screen and watched Emily in a few minutes of silence.

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her desk and was relieved to see that she was nearly finished with her assigned consults for that day. Picking up her mug to take a sip of her tea, she frowned as she noticed that it was empty. Standing from her chair, she took a step towards the break room to refill her mug. Immediately she started to feel light headed and had to grip her desk to steady herself.<p>

"You alright?" Reid asked her when he noticed her movements.

"Fine," Emily replied, "just a little dizzy. I think I am getting a cold."

Before Emily could take another step, or Reid could make another comment, she fell to the ground. "Emily!" Reid called out as he moved to her. He checked her pulse and was relieved to feel that although it was slow, it was also strong. He heard Hotch's door open and before the question could be asked, Reid informed him, "She fainted."

"Oh my God, Em," JJ cried out as she was walking into the bullpen and saw her wife on the floor. "What happened?" she looked to Reid for answers.

"I'm not sure," he said. "She stood up to refill her tea. I noticed her swaying and she placed her hand on the desk. When I asked her if she was alright, she mentioned that she thought she was getting a cold and that she was fine. She took another step and just fell down." He looked down at her head and noticed it was a little red. "I think she might have hit her head on the floor." By the time he was finished the rest of the team had gathered around them.

"I've called the paramedics," said Rossi.

JJ knelt down next to Emily and stroked her wife's face. "Em, honey, I need you to wake up for me." Emily started to let out a small moan and JJ smiled, happy to see some sign that she was waking up. "That's it, Em. Come on and open those gorgeous brown eyes."

"Jennifer?" Emily said with her eyes still closed.

"I'm right here," JJ assured her as she took her wife's hand.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Don't take them away from me," Emily begged as she gripped JJ's hand.

"Ssshhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going anywhere, Em. I promise," JJ answered with tears in her eyes. Her wife seemed so fragile right now. She was so worried, and looking into the faces of the team, they were just as worried. "Dave called the paramedics and we're going to get you checked out." JJ felt Emily's forehead. "She's burning up."

Reid got up from the floor and ran to the break room. He turned a few seconds later with a wet dish towel. "Here place this on her forehead." Reid also felt her head. "Did she have a fever this morning?"

"Not that I was aware of," said JJ. With a frown she added, "She still won't let me get near her."

"Cold," said Emily as she tried to move the cloth away.

"Leave it on." JJ soothed, "I know it's cold, but we need to try and get this fever down while we wait for the paramedics."

"He said you wouldn't want me anymore." By the looks on faces of the team, it was clear that none of them had any clue about who Emily was referring to.

"Who told you that, Em?" asked JJ

"He said that you would take Lila and John away from me. Please don't do that," Emily was almost crying now.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily, while Reid placed his hand back on her forehead. "I think hitting her head combined with the fever is making her a little delusional. I've never seen her this upset before," he remarked.

Tears filled JJ's eyes. "She doesn't show this side often. This is Emily without her walls up. The side that she hates to let anyone see.

"Paramedics are here," said Garcia as she saw them exit the elevator.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and a lot of commotion later and they were all in the hospital waiting room. The nurses asked JJ to wait outside while they examined Emily. JJ sat in the chairs and just stared at the doorway praying for the doctor to walk in and tell them what was wrong with her wife.<p>

"JJ, do you want me to call her parents?" asked Rossi.

JJ just shook her head, "Not until we hear from the doctor. It could just be a fever and her hitting her head, right Reid?" JJ looked towards her friend for assurance.

"Without knowing any test results, that's my theory," said Reid.

"She'll be okay, Jayje," said Morgan as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Inside the exam room, a nurse helped Emily change into a hospital gown and was now she was lying on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in. Emily smiled when she saw a friendly face walk into the room. "Hey Sara."

The doctor that took care of Emily when she was rescued walked in the room and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. So, you've got a high fever and small bump on the head?"

"I think I am getting sick. I stood up from my desk at work to get some more tea and started to get dizzy. I passed out and hit my head on the floor," Emily answered.

"Ok, I'm going to take some blood and run some tests. All the tests we ran when you were here the last time were negative for any STDs, but maybe it just wasn't fully in your system for the tests to show it. Have there been any changes to your diet? Things that you can't be around or new things you've been eating?"

Emily thought the question over, "Coffee seems to turn my stomach, so I've switched to tea. I've been looking for chocolate more than usual, but I'm expecting my period soon so that's normal for this time of the month."

"And you are still certain that you can't be pregnant?" the doctor asked to confirm.

Emily nodded, "Yes. I had a really bad cycle one month, and when my doctor checked it out, she said there was damage and that it would be impossible to conceive."

"Did you get a second opinion?" asked Sara.

Emily shook her head. "I didn't think I needed to. She's been my doctor for the last twenty years and hasn't mentioned having any doubts of her diagnosis."

Sara let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to be totally honest with you, Emily. I'm worried. From what you've told the nurses, you are eating and drinking normally, yet you were a little dehydrated when you came in, you lost some weight since you were here last, the smell of coffee making you sick. To me these are all signs of pregnancy. While all the other tests are being run, I'd like to also test for pregnancy. If for no other reason, then for you to be able to laugh at me and say, 'I told you so.'"

Emily nods her head in approval.

"Would you like me to send someone back here? Your wife maybe?" Emily bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Your still keeping what happened from her?" Emily nodded her head. The doctor drew a few vials of blood from her arm and then looked back at her patient. "I have dealt with many rape victims throughout my years as a doctor. The ongoing theme was the presence of doubt that their spouse would want them back after what was done, that they believed themselves to be damaged goods. Have you been having those thoughts?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "When he was on top of me, he told me that Jennifer wouldn't want me now that I was with a man. He said that she would take Lila and John away from me and not allow me to see them anymore. I know that it's stupid to believe what he said and I know that it's not the truth, but that doesn't stop the doubts."

"You need to talk to her, especially if I'm right about your condition. She loves you. I've seen it with my own eyes. Your wife is in that waiting room with the rest of your friends and she is worried about you. I'm going to go and tell her that she can come back here and that we are waiting for some blood work to see what the cause of how you are feeling is. What you tell her is up to you."

Sara stood up from her chair and walked to the door. "Sara?" Emily's still timid voice stopped her. When she turned around Emily looked up to her with pleading eyes, "Could you tell Agent Hotchner to fill everyone in? I don't think that I could tell it twice."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>JJ was pacing the floor of the waiting room, "What is taking so long."<p>

"It shouldn't be too much longer," said Rossi.

"I don't understand why I couldn't be there with her," JJ complained. "She fainted. It's not like she got shot or anything worst."

"Jayje, honey, come and sit down," said Garcia trying to calm her friend.

JJ was about to object when she noticed the doctor walking into the room. "Dr. Sara, are you taking care of Emily?"

Sara nodded. "I was in the ER when the call came in and I made sure that I was assigned to her when she came in."

"What's wrong?" asked JJ. "Is Emily going to be okay?"

"She'll be okay. Emily is a little dehydrated. I've taken some blood to send for tests just to confirm my diagnosis. She's in the back, Room Two. Go on down there and keep her company while we wait for the results. I'll hold this group off so you can have some time alone with your wife."

JJ smiled gratefully at the doctor and rushed down the room. Turning back to the group Sara smiled, "Agent Hotchner, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Hotch answered and followed her into the hallway. Once they were separated from the others, Hotch asked. "Does this have something to do with what happened to Emily while she was kidnapped?"

Sara had a compassionate smile on her face as she nodded, "I think so. Emily is experiencing symptoms associated with pregnancy. She would like you to talk to the rest of your team while she speaks with JJ. Emily doesn't want to go through this conversation twice."

Hotch looked down to the ground as if to compose the anger he was feeling towards Meyers, "Of course." He held out his hand for her to shake. "Thank you for helping Emily."

"My dad was killed in the line of duty. I make it a point to take care of any law enforcement officer that comes in. It's sort of my way of giving back for all of the love and support my family received when he died," the doctor admitted.

"Well, it is appreciated. I should get back in there and talk with them. Thank you again." With another handshake, he walked back into the room. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>JJ slowly walked into the room and could see Emily lying on her side with her back to the door. "Hey," she whispered announcing her presence.<p>

Emily turned towards her wife and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hi. I love you so much…I need to tell you something and I am really scared about how you will react, but it is something that you should know."

"Em, you're scaring me. What it is baby? Whatever it is, we'll work it out," JJ assured her as she approached the bed.

Emily held her hand out for JJ to take. "Jennifer…Wh-when he had me…Meyers, he…he…" Emily let out a frustrated sigh. "He raped me."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Hope you liked the chapter. More to come soon. Leave a review if you feel compelled to.<strong>


	8. Revealed

**What a great response to the last chapter, that you so much. Your reviews and alerts have brought smiles to my face. **

* * *

><p>Emily took a chance and looked at JJ's face to try and see the reaction of her wife. She watched as the look in JJ's eyes went from shock, to sadness, to anger. '<em>He was right,'<em> Emily thought to herself, '_she hates me now. I can see it in her eyes.' _Emily looks away, tears filling her eyes as she waits for JJ's reaction._ 'She is so disgusted by me. I'll never see Lila and John again. I'll have to move out, maybe even get a new job. The team won't want me around them either. They will side with Jennifer, and I can't blame them.' _

JJ stood there in her spot too shocked to say or do anything. When the shock wore away, sadness and quickly anger took its place. That monster not only kidnapped Emily and the kids, but also he violated her wife in the most intimate way possible. _He said you wouldn't want me anymore._ Emily's words from just before the paramedics arrived at the BAU started to make sense now. _He said that you would take Lila and John away from me. Please don't do that. _JJ took a good look at Emily now. She was crying and had a defeated look on her face. JJ could see the doubt shining strong in her eyes. Slowly she reached her hand out and gently held Emily's chin as she turned it to look in her wife's eyes. "Em? What you said back at the BAU about me not wanting you and taking the twins away from you, is that because of this?" Emily just nodded too broken to answer. Tears spilled from both women's eyes. "Baby, this was not your fault. Meyers took advantage of the situation and he is the one responsible for this. I only wish that I could bring him back from the dead so that I could shoot him over and over again for doing this and putting such thoughts in your mind. I am not going anywhere and neither are Lila and John. Do you hear me?"

It took a few seconds, but finally Emily nodded. "There is more," she whispered.

"What is it?" asked JJ. She could see Emily's hesitation to continue. "I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me." Emily shook her head. Realization dawned on JJ. '_Of course, what could be as bad as being raped – carry said rapist's child,'_ she thought to herself. Bracing herself for the answer, JJ asked. "Are you pregnant?"

Emily's sharp intake of air was all the confirmation the blonde woman needed. "Sara seems to think I am. She took some blood to check for STDs and to for a pregnancy test. She thinks that since my results were clean for STDs when I came in after you all rescued us, that there is less chance that I'll have one, but she wants to be sure. God, Jen, I am so stupid. I told her not to check for a pregnancy."

JJ held Emily's face in her hands, assuring that eye contact was kept between the two women. "You are not stupid, Emily," said JJ. "Your doctor said that you could never have kids because of the complications with the abortion. You believed your doctor. She made the mistake."

Emily placed her hand over JJ's and brought them to her lap. Still keeping the hands joined, and with a tight grip she asked, "Can you do this, Jennifer? If I am pregnant, are you okay with raising the child of the man who raped me? I don't think I can sit through another abortion. If I am pregnant, I want to keep the baby."

JJ's reply was not a verbal one. She leaned over and kissed Emily hard on the lips. The first real kiss the two women shared since they were reunited. When the broke apart. JJ stood back up and spoke in the best strength filled voice that she could manage, "Emily Prentiss, I need you to listen to me and believe me when I say this. I am going to repeat what I said before. I am not going anywhere and neither are Lila and John. If you are pregnant, then I will welcome our son or daughter with open arms and with so much love that you will not be able to stand it." That statement brought a smile, not a big one but a smile nonetheless, to Emily's face. "I would be a nasty hypocrite if I thought any other way. With how much you love and adore Lila and John, you would think that you gave birth to them and not me. Even with who their father was, and what trouble he caused us, you have never made me doubt for one second that you would ever not want to be a part of their lives. You went as far as referring to Will as a sperm donor and not my ex-boyfriend. So, that is what Bill Meyers will be for us – a sperm donor. Em, if what your doctor said was correct and that you are unable to have a child of your own, than I say this is a miracle. A gift from God and something good came from the evil actions of that man. I think that Lila and John will make excellent older siblings and that there will be a huge family waiting to welcome the new member of the Prentiss family."

Tears still fell from both of their eyes as Emily raised her hand to wipe JJ's tears away. She cupped her wife's face and pulled their heads back together. "I love you Jennifer so, so much. With all my heart." As they kissed, each woman tried to show the other just how much love they felt.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, Hotch had just finished explaining to everyone else about the missing victim report from the Meyer's case and what Dr. Sara's thoughts are on why Emily fainted. "She was raped, and you didn't think it was important for us to say anything?" asked Morgan.<p>

"We thought it was best to let her tell you instead of you all reading about it in a report," Hotch defended his actions.

"But she didn't tell us, did she?" Garcia asked. "And now she is in that room dealing with the idea of maybe being pregnant by that evil, evil man. If he wasn't dead I would so be destroying his credit right now." Morgan pulled the upset tech into his arms for comfort.

"We…you said we," Reid observed. He then looked at Rossi and noticed that he did not show the same level of shock as the rest of them. "You knew?"

Rossi nodded, "I did. As supervisors, Hotch and I are required to receive all medical reports from the hospital. We tried to get Emily to talk to everyone, but she said she was fine. She slipped into denial and refused to talk about it."

"I surprised her in the break room," Reid admitted. "I don't think she heard me enter the room and I touched her shoulder. She jumped and dropped her mug. If I had known I would have never touched her. I would have made my presence known. I should have seen the signs."

"Don't blame yourself, Reid," said Hotch. "If Dave and I didn't know the truth, it would have taken us a while to see what was going on with Emily. We spoke with her two weeks ago and urged her to talk with someone. She told us she would. I was going to pull her into my office tomorrow and place her on medical leave until she saw a therapist and was cleared to return."

Morgan let out a chuckle, "She would have bitten your head off."

The rest of the group joined in the laughter and Hotch nodded, "But she would be forced to get help."

"She thinks that JJ will leave her," said Reid.

"That's ridiculous," said Garcia.

Reid continued his thought, "At the BAU, just before the paramedics showed up, Emily told JJ, 'He said you wouldn't want me anymore. He said that you would take Lila and John away from me. Please don't do that.' Emily must have been afraid to tell JJ the truth."

"But why?" asked Morgan. "I don't think I have seen two people so much in love then those two women. How could she believe that?"

"Emily is not as strong as you all believe she is," said Rossi. "You see what she wants you to see. For her whole childhood, and a good part of her adult life, Emily has dealt with nothing but rejection. She was raised by nannies and the staff members from wherever her mother was assigned. She built up walls so thick to protect herself from the pains of that neglect. JJ was the only person since Matthew to be able to break through those walls."

"And you," said Hotch.

Rossi nodded and let out a small smile. "That's true. There has always been a connection between us. I do think of her as a daughter, and Emily has always felt comfortable letting me in and talking to me about her true feelings. Which is why I can say to you all that I know Emily is hurting – emotionally, maybe even physically as well. She's going to be worried that we are all going to look down at her."

"That would never happen," objected Garcia as she shook her head.

"I know that, and deep down so does Emily, but her doubts are winning right now," said Hotch. "If what the doctor thinks is correct and she is pregnant, Emily will need our support more than ever."

They all looked towards the entrance of the room as JJ walked in. "How is she?" asked Reid.

JJ didn't answer. Instead she walked up to Hotch and punched his face. The group in the room gasped, but Hotch said nothing to condemn her action. "You bastard," said JJ. She started to hit his chest. "You knew what happened in that house." She looked at Rossi. "You both knew the truth and you couldn't be bothered to tell me…My wife is lying on a hospital bed right now worried that she might be carrying her rapist's child. She spent the last several weeks with thoughts that I would leave her and that she would never see Lila and John running through her mind. How could you?" Towards the end of her rant, JJ found herself enfolded in Hotch's arms as he held her in a comforting hug. "Why?" she asked.

Hotch led her over to sit down on one of the chairs. "JJ, she didn't want to admit that it happened. She was convinced that she was fine and she didn't want you to suffer with knowing the truth. We asked her to talk to you or someone, but she couldn't even admit that it happened."

"She's so broken," said JJ as Garcia handed her a tissue. "I think I finally got her convinced that I'm not going anywhere, but I know the doubt is still there."

"It'll take time, but she'll get it," assured Rossi.

JJ nodded, "I know. I just hate seeing her like that."

"Have the results come in yet?" asked Reid.

"No, we are still waiting for them. Emily wanted me to get all of you to come back there. She knows that you are all worried about her and that you want to see her. I think that she is also worried about how you will react to everything."

Morgan gave JJ a big smile and held his hand out to her, "Well then, let's go and drill it into her mind that none of us are going anywhere and that we are going to always be there for anything she needs." JJ smiled and took his hand and led the group to Emily's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you thought about this.<strong>


	9. A Familiar Face

**Much love for all of the reviews, and alerts. Please keep in mind that Emily is intentionally being written with some vulnerability. Also, Kara (JJ's OBGYN** **from "Finally Together") makes her entrance into this story.**

* * *

><p>Emily looked out the window of her hospital room thinking about the conversation she just had with JJ. She smiled as she remembered the loving words that JJ had for her. She knew that it was stupid to let Meyer's words affect her, but it was all too much. She had to worry about the safety of her kids and the sanity of her wife. Emily knew that JJ was probably going crazy. That was just the connection they had, neither of them wanted to experience the loss of the other one.<p>

That was why Emily held everything in. She wanted to protect JJ from knowing what happened to her. Emily was so sure that pregnancy was never an issue. Emily cried herself to sleep for almost a month when her doctor explained that she could never conceive a child. So this might be her chance. Sure, she was already a mom and she loved Lila and John so deeply, it physically hurt sometimes. If she was honest, they didn't entirely fill that void that being unable to have her own children caused. But maybe she can now. Now, it's a possibility. And if the test is positive, she wants to keep the baby. It helps that JJ told her that she will love the child with all of her heart.

A soft knock on her door frame woke Emily from her daydream. Turning her head towards the door she smiled brightly when she saw JJ walking in with the team. "Well, you seem to be in a better mood than before," said JJ as she walked to Emily's side and gave her wife a kiss.

"I am in a better mood and it's all because of my gorgeous wife." Emily gripped JJ's hand to pull her close, but immediately stopped when JJ let out a small hiss. "What's wrong?" Emily looked down at JJ's hand and noticed how the knuckles were a little red and swollen. "What happened to your hand?" JJ mumbled her answer. "I didn't hear you?"

"I punched Hotch."

The rest of the team members in the room chuckled. Emily looked over at Hotch and noticed the mark on his face that apparently was made from JJ's fist. "Jennifer! He is our boss **and** our friend. What made you do that?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I was angry."

"Angry?" joked Morgan. "Em, she stormed into that waiting room and called him a bastard."

Emily's eyes widened. "It's fine Emily," said Hotch. "I deserved it."

JJ turned to Hotch, "No, you didn't and I am really sorry. I let my anger at the situation take over my emotions and I shouldn't have."

"There is no need to apologize, JJ. I understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position," Hotch admitted. "At least hitting my face stopped you from putting a dent into the wall and breaking your hand."

"I'm not Morgan," JJ joked earning laughs from the crowd.

"Seriously, Em. You scared us," said Garcia.

"I scared myself," Emily admitted. "But, we'll know soon what is going on. I might be pregnant, and if I am…something good came out of that day of hell with Meyers."

"And we will be with you one hundred percent," said Rossi.

"Knock, knock." They all turned towards the door to see the smiling doctor walk into the room. Sara held out an ice pack to Hotch, "I heard you lost the battle with someone's fist."

Chuckled were heard from the group as Hotch took the offered item, "Thank you."

"Don't worry, it's not the first incident to happen in that waiting room and it will definitely not be the last," Sara smiled at JJ, putting the blonde at ease. "I've got your results, Emily.'

"We'll wait outside," said Morgan.

"No," Emily stopped them, "I'd like for you guys to stay."

"You're sure?" Reid asked.

"We're family right?" The doubt Emily felt before started to return. "But, if you'd rather wait outside, I'll understand. I don't want to force you to be here."

"Oh none of that!" scolded Garcia. "You'd have to physically remove me from this room, and I have a feeling that my Chocolate Hero would step in to save me. We want to be here and if you want us here, we are not leaving."

Emily nodded and smiled with watery eyes, "Thank you." She held out the hand that was not in JJ's grasp to Garcia, who gladly took it. Looking at Sara, she said, "I'm ready."

"Alright…We reran the tests for STDs and everything came back negative." Relief filled Emily. She didn't realize how worried she was that there would be a positive result. It became clear that she really was never worried about being pregnant. She was hopeful. "I have found the reason for how you have been feeling lately." Sara looked at her patient, waiting for signs that she was ready to hear the news. "You are pregnant. I haven't informed your doctor yet, because I wanted to let you know first. I am going to call her now and we'll-"

"No!" said Emily firmly.

"Em? What's wrong?" asked JJ.

Emily shook her head. "I don't want her to come here. She was wrong, Jennifer. She told me I could never have children. How can I trust her with this pregnancy? No, I can't. Call Kara, please. I want her here."

JJ hugged her wife as she tried to sooth her. "Of course, Emily." JJ looked over the bed to Garcia, "Pen, could you?"

Garcia nodded, "I'll be right back."

JJ waited for her to leave the room. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm alright," said Emily. Although everyone in the room knew that she wasn't, but no one called her on it. "Or, I will be." Emily placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

JJ nodded, "You are." She placed a hand over her wife's hand. "Everything will be fine, Em. Our little miracle."

Emily looked up at Sara, "Is the baby okay? I haven't taken vitamins, and truthfully haven't eaten well."

Sara smiled, "I am sure that everything is fine. If I may ask, who is Kara?"

"My GYNO," JJ answered. "She delivered Lila and John. She's affiliated with this hospital."

Sara's face brightened. "I know who you mean now, and you will find out sooner than you think about your baby because I happened to have seen her in the cafeteria when I went in their earlier today. I am sure that she is still in the building."

"That I am," the familiar voice rang from the doorway. The group all turned to the doorway to see a smiling Garcia and Kara. "I ran into Penelope and she told me that there was another Prentiss on the way." Emily nodded. "Alright, all men out, now."

"But she said we can stay," Morgan playfully whined.

"Aww Derek, you can stay if you want and if Emily doesn't mind. I think JJ might since I'm going to have to do an internal exam. Which means Emily's legs will be wide open as I do this exam and this room not being as big as some of the other rooms in the hospital puts all of you men at the foot of her bed with a front row seat."

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "Umm I'll be outside." He was quickly followed by the remaining guys and the laughter of the girls in the room.

"That was good, Kara," said Emily when she was able to stop laughing. "You even made Hotch uncomfortable."

Kara just shrugged her shoulders and murmured, "It's a gift."

"You guys sure you want me here?" asked Garcia.

"If you want to be here, Pen, I'd like that," Emily answered.

"Perfect. Now let's get this all started," said Kara. "Dr. Sara, can you fill me in?"

"Emily and her children came in about a month ago after they were held captive for nearly twenty-four hours." Kara looked toward the couple with concerned eyes. "Upon examination, I found bruises on Emily that were consistent with those of rape victims. Emily admitted to being raped and her supervisors were notified. Tests were performed for STDs and were negative. No pregnancy test was performed because Emily informed us that her prior medical history made it impossible for her to become pregnant. Fast forward to this morning, Emily came in after fainting at work. We ran the STD tests again and they came back negative once more. I convinced Emily to put my mind at ease and allow me to run a pregnancy test. She consented and the test came back positive."

"Okay…First question, how are Lila and John?" asked Kara.

"They're resilient" said JJ. "A few nightmares at first, but now it is like nothing ever happened."

"The beauty of being young and unaware," sighed Sara. "If you have no further questions, I should get back to some of my patients." She signed Emily's chart and then handed it to Kara. "I'm signing Emily over to you so that she is free to go once the baby gets checked out. Any questions, please page me. No offense to you , Emily, I hope that next time you show up here as a patient is to welcome the little into the world."

"Thank you for everything," Emily responded.

"So, Em, you happy?" Kara asked.

Emily nodded, "I am."

"That's good to hear. Congratulations. Your medical file states that you didn't want JJ to know. Is it safe to say that the bruise forming on Hotch's face and the redness from JJ's hand is related?" JJ looked towards the floor as a blush crept up her face. "I'll take that as a yes, which would also tell me that you've had no contact since that day, is that correct?" Emily nodded as tears started to pool knowing what was about to happen. "Then I am going to go slow. I'll talk you through each step so that you know what to expect."

"Let's just get this over with," moaned Emily.

Thirty minutes later, and the exam was completed. "Everything looks good," Kara smiled at the women. "From what I can see, there should not be any doubts in a successful pregnancy. I'll get the guys and let them come back in. Here are your first baby pictures." Kara handed the photos to Emily and then left the room.

"Look Jennifer, it's our baby, said Emily as she held the picture of and lent into JJ's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


	10. The Rest of the Family

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. New semester has just started so sorry for the delay in posts.**

* * *

><p>Emily was released from the hospital and currently sat in the car, while JJ drove them home. "Are my parents both with the kids?" Emily asked. Michael was originally watching the twins while they were at work. JJ called him to let him know about Emily's trip to the ER and that they would be home later.<p>

JJ nodded, "Michael said that he was going to call her and that they would both be there when we got home."

"Good. I'm going to tell them when we get home," Emily informed. "Partly because I don't think I can keep this from them, but also, because my mom should know in case a reporter says something."

"Are you sure that you don't want to wait a while. Maybe take some time to process everything?" Emily shook her head. "Don't tell them just because of the press. I can control them."

Emily turned her body towards JJ, "I'm not telling them because of the press. I-I don't think I'll fully process everything for a while. Besides telling everyone now will be better than waiting and dealing with everyone being mad that I didn't tell them right away. Maybe we can connect with your parents on Skype, or call and have them put the phone on speaker."

"We can do that, if you are sure."

"I am. I want to forget all about Bill Meyers and focus on this miracle baby."

"Then that is exactly what we are going to do." JJ took Emily's hand in hers and they drove the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. As they pulled into the driveway, JJ turned to her wife, "Are you ready?"

Emily nodded, "Of course. It's all going to be okay."

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one assuring you?" JJ laughed.

"You being here with me is all the assurance that I need," said Emily.

"Well that's good because I think you just might be stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They entered the house five minutes later to Lila and John running towards them screaming for a hug from their mothers. "Hey there my little angels, did you behave today?"

"We drew pictures and watched TV," said John. "We were very good."

Lila looked at her brother angry stare, very similar to Emily's "pissed off Agent Prentiss" face. "He hit me."

JJ and Emily had a hard time keeping a straight face with how cute their daughter looked with that glare on her face. JJ looked towards John, "You hit your sister?" John looked down at his feet. "What have we told you about hitting?"

"That it's wrong and I should always tell you, Mommy or another grown-up and tell them what is wrong," mumbled John.

"That's right," said Emily. "Now why did you hit her?"

"She wouldn't let me have the blue crayon," the boy sulked.

Emily turned to Lila, "And what have we told you about sharing?"

"That it is not right to not let others play with our toys. But a crayon isn't a toy Mama," said Lila.

"Lila, we've talked about this. Sharing is not just about toys, it's about everything," JJ corrected.

Lila nodded, "I know Mommy, I'm sorry."

JJ smiled at her daughter, "Thank you baby, but it is not me you should be apologizing to."

Lila looked at John, "I'm sorry for not sharing with you."

"It's okay," said John, "I'm sorry for hitting you." The twins both hugged each other and then ran back to their drawings to finish them.

"Crisis averted," joked Michael as Emily's parents finally made themselves known. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now," admitted Emily. "Let's go and sit in the living room." As the group walked to the couches, Emily whispered to JJ, "Want to get the computer, or just call them?"

"I'll see if they are home or not," JJ said as she stepped into the hallway to call her parents.

"What's going on?" her Elizabeth asked.

"We've got some news to tell you guys and we're going to tell Cindy and Jack at the same time so that we only have to tell it once," Emily answered.

"Sounds like bad news," Michael observed.

Emily shrugged, "To be honest, it's a bit of both. But the good news outweighs the bad."

JJ walked over with her phone, "Okay mom, I'm going to put you guys on speaker phone hear as well."

Cindy's voice could be heard coming from the phone, _"What is going on Jenny? Are you guys okay?"_

JJ placed the phone on the coffee table and sat down next to Emily, holding her hand. "Mom, Emily, Elizabeth and Michael are in the room with me."

"_This sounds like it's going to be a serious talk,"_ said Jack. Emily could hear the concern in his voice.

"It is, Dad," JJ agreed. "We just got back from the hospital."

"_What's wrong? Who's sick?"_ Cindy asked.

JJ let out a sigh, "Mom, please just let us get this out without interrupting."

"_I'm sorry dear," _Cindy apologized.

"It's okay. So as I was saying we just got back from the hospital…" JJ and Emily continued telling their parents everything. Of course there were interruptions as the story went on – gasps came from the mothers and comments about how they would kill Meyers if he wasn't already dead came from the dads. Emily had her emotional moments as her time with Meyers was talked about. When it was all finished, JJ promised that they would visit her parents as soon as possible. Emily excused herself to check on Lila and John, while JJ stayed in the room with Michael and Elizabeth.

"She hasn't dealt with everything fully yet," observed Elizabeth.

JJ just shook her head. "She's just finally able to admit what happened. I think finding out she is pregnant is the best thing to come from that incident. It's forcing her to deal with what happened, instead of hiding it. It's also giving a sort of happy ending to everything that happened. Everything is going to be fine and our family is getting bigger."

Michael smiled at JJ, "I have to ask this, Jennifer and I hope you don't take any offense to it, but, are you okay with all of this?…Knowing who the father of the child is?"

JJ smiled at her father-in-law and was comforted by the concern that he showed. "It's not like Emily had an affair, Michael. She was held captive and raped under the threat that he would harm our children. Meyers, like Will, is just a sperm donor. How we became pregnant are different, but I could never look towards Emily and the baby with anything other than love."

"I believe you," he said with a big smile. "Forgive me for looking out for my daughter."

"That you never have to apologize for," said JJ as she reached over and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into Lila and John's playroom and smiled at her children drawing and sharing crayons as if their fight earlier never happened. "Can I join you two?" Emily asked them.<p>

Lila smiled at her mother, "Of course, Mama. Do you want a princess page or a fire truck page?"

Emily joined them at the table, "I don't know that's a tough choice."

"You should do the princess one 'cause Uncle Derek always calls you princess," offered John.

"Hmm," Emily pretended to think it over, "Okay, princess it is." Lila handed her a page from her Disney Princess coloring book and Emily started to color. "I came in here because I wanted to talk to you two about something."

"We haven't fought since you came home, Mama. We've been good," said Lila worried that they were still in trouble.

Emily leaned over and kissed the girl on the head, "Oh I know baby. I walked in here and you were sharing your crayons so nicely. I want to talk to you guys about something else. Before we came home tonight, we had to go to the hospital because I wasn't feeling good."

Lila let out an exaggerated gasp, "Are you sick Mama?"

Emily ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "No, Baby, I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Lila answered. After a few seconds she asked, "What's that?"

The innocent question made Emily chuckle as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Well that means that a baby is growing here in my tummy."

"In there?" asked John with awe. "How did a baby get in there?"

"It was a miracle," said Emily. She couldn't explain to them the real reason. How do you explain to two, three years olds that their mother was pregnant because an evil man raped her? Some truths they are better off not knowing. "That means that you two get to a big brother and a big sister to the new baby. You get to help me and your Mommy take care of the baby. What do you think about that?"

"Will we get to play the baby?" Lila asked.

Emily nodded, "Eventually you will once the baby grows bigger."

"When will the baby come out of there?"

"In about eight months," the mom answered.

Lila's eyes grew wide, "That's a long time!"

Emily laughed again, "Yes it is a long time, but it will go by fast. The baby needs to grow in the safety of my stomach before it can be born." Lila seemed to have all of her questions asked and went back to her coloring. John, on the other hand had been very quiet throughout the conversation. Emily looked over at the boy, "John, you okay?" He just shrugged his shoulders without looking up from his page. "John, please look up at me…What's wrong, baby?"

It took a few seconds before he looked up. "Will you still love us?"

Tears pooled in Emily's eyes at the question, "Oh, come here." She held out her arms for her son to join her. Lifting him up on her lap she held him in a tight hug. John rested his head on Emily's shoulder. "What makes you think that I could ever stop loving you?"

"We came from Mommy's tummy and if the new baby comes from your tummy, you might want to love it more than us," he answered.

"That wouldn't happen," said Lila. The girl then had a doubtful look on her face, "Right Mama?"

"Right honey," Emily said with a smile. She then turned her attention back to John. "I promise you that nothing in this world could ever make me love you and your sister any less then I do now. And there is nothing that will ever make me love the baby in my tummy any more or less than I love you too. The baby will probably get more attention then you, but that I only because he or she will be very small and your Mommy and I will have to always watch over and make sure that nothing bad happens. But, we would need your help to do that. Do you think that you could help us out?"

John nodded "I'll make sure that nothing bad happens."

"So, are you okay now?" Emily asked.

"Everything alright in here?" JJ's concerned voice came from the doorway.

"We're fine," said Emily.

"I'm going to be a big brother," John said happily from Emily's lap.

"Why don't you guys finish your pictures? I need to go and talk with Mommy." Sliding John off her lap, Emily walked out towards her wife, panicking as she walked thinking that JJ might have wanted to be there when they found out. Once they were alone, Emily started apologizing, "I'm sorry Jennifer. I should have waited for you."

JJ assured her, "It's alright, I don't mind."

"No, it's not alright. We should have both been there, but I went in to spend some time coloring with them, and then it just slipped out. I don't e-"

JJ did the only thing she could think of to stop Emily's ramblings – kissing her deeply on the lips. Breaking the kiss, JJ smiled at the silence coming from Emily, "Better?" Emily nodded and smiled at her wife. "Em, I don't care that you told them. Yes, I would have wanted to be there, but only to give you the silent support that you might have needed."

Emily smiled believing her wife. "It went well, I think. John asked me if I would love them less since they came from your tummy and the new baby would come from mine, but I think I squashed that fear. I told them that the baby will need some extra attention only because he or she will be very small."

"They will love being able to help. Let's go downstairs. Your parents are still here and I called for pizza to be delivered."

"Lead the way," said Emily as she held onto and squeezed JJ's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	11. Moving On

**AN: I'm baaaaa-aack. AND I am so, so, so, sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out in this story. For any of you who thought that it was complete and I just forgot to change the status - SURPRISE! I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday – and maybe even during the week. I hope that no one has lost any interest. **

**I apologize for any typos. They are all my own errors. Enjoy...  
><strong>

One month has passed since finding out that she was pregnant and the only evidence left of Emily's ordeal with Meyers is the growing baby in her stomach. Through the love of her family and friends and some therapy, forced by the bureau of course, Emily was able to fully recover in every way that matters. Lila and John have almost completely forgotten about that 24 hour period. There were times when they spoke about their day with "the bad man" but nothing more than that.

It has been almost two months since the kidnapping and this was the first opportunity the family has had to take the trip to East Allegheny. Every week they talked with JJ's brother, Andy, and every week Hannah got on the phone and reminded her aunts of the promise JJ made for them to visit. They were also excited to finally get the chance to meet their new nephew, Michael. Beth had given birth to him last month and between cases and Emily's therapy appointments it was hard finding the time to get away.

Emily looked in the rear view mirror and smiled when she saw that both Lila and John were still sleeping. The car was really a miracle worker with putting them to sleep. It always amazed Emily. She smiled to herself as Reid's words ran through her mind. Emily remembered when he explained to her about how the constant movement of the car was a comfort to babies. Of course, there were some statistics involved, but Emily couldn't remember them right now.

JJ looked over at her wife and smiled at the content and happy look that was on Emily's face. "What's got you smiling?" she asked.

Glancing quickly at her, Emily let out a soft chuckle as she nodded towards the back of the car. "They look so peaceful back there."

JJ turned in her seat to look at their children before sending a small smirk to Emily. "Nowhere near how they were before we left this morning. They were little terrors. Remind me to smack Katie for not telling us that the 'terrible two's' don't stop when they turn three."

"They weren't that bad, Jennifer. They were just excited," Emily defended them.

"I get they were excited, Em, but we didn't reach the highway before the 'How much longer?' and 'Are we there yet?' questions started."

"They are three, Jennifer. A trip to the store seems to take forever to them," laughed Emily. "Of course they will grow bored quickly with this drive. Besides, they are just excited to see everyone." Emily looked at the rear view mirror again to glance at her sleeping children. "I can't believe we got the whole week off. I am really looking forward to spending the week with your family. It will be great to not think about Unsubs for a while."

"Hmmm," JJ hummed in agreement.

She looked up at the approaching exit sign and Emily just chuckled at the way JJ was almost literally bouncing in her seat. "And you wonder where they get their excitement from, Jennifer," she teased her wife.

JJ slapped Emily's arm as the two women laughed. "I can't help it," she said, "It's been so long since we've seen them, and we haven't had the chance to see Michael in person."

"Jen, you talk to them on Skype at least once a week." Having no argument for that, JJ just stuck her tongue out at Emily. "Real mature," the brunette teased.

"Mama?" the sleep filled voice of their daughter called from the backseat.

Emily smiled as she looked at Lila's image in the rear view mirror. "Hey baby, we're almost there."

"Will Hannah be there?"

JJ nodded, "She should be."

"Yay!" she screamed causing John to wake up from his nap.

"We there?" he asked sleepily.

"Almost," replied JJ as she reached back to tickle the legs of both of her children. Each child squealed in delight as they were tickled.

Emily turned onto the familiar block of the Jareau's and let out a chuckle, "Is he psychic?"

JJ looked out the front window to where her wife was looking and smiled at the site of her brother, Kenny, sitting on the front steps of the house. "He does always seem to know when we get here," JJ agreed.

Emily could see the excitement overflowing in JJ again and she just smiled broadly at seeing her wife so happy. "Can't you let me put it in park first?" she yelled to JJ as the blonde jumped out of the car and ran towards her brother. Laughing as the siblings fell to the floor from the force of JJ knocking into her brother, Emily shook her head and exited the car. She opened the back door and helped Lila and John unbuckle their booster seats. "Okay you two. Go help Mommy with Uncle Kenny."

"Mommy we're coming," they both yelled as they ran and piled on top of their uncle.

"Ugh," Kenny grunted as they jumped on him. "Is that any way to treat your uncle?" All the twins could do was giggle in reply.

"They love their moms and will defend them any time," JJ replied as she stuck her tongue out to her brother.

"Very mature, Jenny," said Kenny. He looked back and forth between Lila and John. With a devilish grin he spoke to them, "Now to take care of you two…" He held onto the both of them and rolled their bodies so that they were on the ground and he was kneeling over them. Using one hand for each child, Kenny started to tickle his niece and nephew causing them to laugh loudly and try to squirm from his touch.

JJ managed to stand up from the ground with Emily's help and the two women watched and laughed at the scene before them. "Mama, help," Lila called out to Emily.

Before Emily could even take a step, she looked up and smiled as the front door opened revealing her mother-in-law. Cindy put on her best 'your-in-trouble' glare as she yelled at her son, "Kenneth James step away from my grandchildren!"

"Ouch," said JJ with a playful smirk on her face. "Full name. You're in trouble," she sang towards her brother.

Kenny stepped away from the kids and looked up from his mom to his sister and saw the playful smiles form the two women. "So not fair to have you all gang up on me. First my niece and nephew attack me and then you yell at me mom. Not cool."

"Your niece and nephew were just excited to see you," said JJ defending the twins.

Finally recovered from their giggling fits, Lila and John stood from the ground, "Grandma!" they both yelled as they ran towards the women.

Cindy crouched down to accept them both in her arms. "Oh you two are getting so big."

"You say that every time you see us, Grandma," said John.

"Because it's true," was the answer he received. "Go on and get inside the house. Grandpa is in there with Aunt Beth and Michael."

"The baby's here?" Lila said with wide eyes.

"He is," her grandmother confirmed.

The adults all chuckled as the two kids ran inside calling for their grandfather. Cindy took the time to look at her two daughters. Cindy didn't believe in the label, "in-laws". To her, Katie, Emily and Beth were her daughters – biology didn't matter. Cindy finally got a chance to look fully at Emily since finding out the truth about what happened in that house. She internally smiled at the obvious changes that were happening in the expecting woman – hips getting a little broader, cheeks slightly puffed. But the thing that really filled Cindy with warmth was the smile that shone brightly in Emily's smile and eyes. It did look like the brunette before her was recovered and it was what Cindy prayed for each night.

"Hi, mom." JJ's hug shook Cindy from her thoughts. "It's good to see you."

"You two, Jenny. I'm so glad you were all able to come and visit." Cindy removed her arms from JJ and filled the empty space quickly with Emily's body. "How are you doing?"

"One day at a time," Emily admitted as she stayed in the embrace longer. She knew there was no way any lie would slip pass the older woman. "Morning sickness is unbearable and my clothes are just starting to get tighter, but I am good. I'm happy."

Cindy squeezed her arms before she stepped back from her, "I am glad to hear that. Come on you two. I think Kenny has finished getting your bags so let's go introduce you to your new nephew."

**So, what did you think? **


	12. Soccer and Jareau Family Fluff

**WOW! You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, story and author alerts and the welcome back wishes. Some more Jareau Family fluff here. If you haven't read Finally Together...why not?...lol certain moments of this chapter refer to chapters 6 - 12 from Finally Together. If you haven't read them, I think you should be able to understand what is going on. But, by all means go ahead and read Finally Together, I won't stop you. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Woo hoo. Alright Hannah!" JJ yelled from the stands as her niece scored a goal and helped push her team up 2-1. The entire Jareau family was gathered at the soccer field. They took up the front row of the bleachers with Jack on the end, Cindy, JJ, Emily with Lila on her lap, Katie with John, Beth had Michael and Kenny sat in the last seat of the row. Andy was cheering on his daughter and her team from his coach's spot on the bench.<p>

"Jennifer, my ear," complained Emily as she held one hand to the ear closest to JJ and the other kept a tight grip on Lila.

JJ just looked towards Emily with shocked eyes, "She just scored, Em. Hannah's team is now winning."

Katie just laughed at JJ's, "Don't take too much offense, Emily. The Jareau family and their sports – you can't talk any sense into them."

"Way to go, Hannah," screamed Kenny from his seat.

Beth mirrored Emily's position as his voice rang through her ear. "At least it's better than football season. The house gets very loud during those games."

"Oh I know all about that," said Emily. "I stay out of the room when Derek and Jennifer get together to watch football."

Finally catching on to the complete conversation happening next to her, JJ poked Emily, "Hey you like when we get together to watch football."

"No, I like how cute you look in your jersey and the way your smile lights up the room when you are watching the game. That's different," Emily corrected as she placed a quick peck on JJ's lips. JJ couldn't stop the blush from appearing from hearing Emily's compliments.

"I like soccer," said Lila.

"That's right," said JJ. "You're going to grow up to be a big soccer star just like your Mommy."

"Let's master the alphabet and reading first," said Emily as she tickled her daughter.

"I wanna play too," added John from Katie's lap.

"Aww, not you too," Emily whined. "It's a conspiracy," Emily joked as she reached over and tickled John.

The whistle blew signaling the end of the game and they all cheered as Hannah's team won. After the players showed their good sportsmanship by high-fiving the other team, Hannah ran over towards her family. "Aunt Jenny, did you see my goal?"

JJ pulled Hannah into a big hug, "I did. It was really cool."

"Daddy says we get to have pizza tonight to celebrate." Hannah started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Ooo, extra cheese with green peppers and black olives sounds delicious," said Emily as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"Ah, the joys of pregnancy cravings," said Andy.

Emily stuck her tongue out towards him. "Hey, at least it tastes better then pickles."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe that I actually enjoyed that," cried JJ as a disgusted look appeared on her face.

"Enough of all this talk about food," said Kenny. "Let's actually go and eat something."

"Alright everybody stop your teasing and get into the cars. Andy you and your brother go and get the pizza," said Cindy as she took control of the group.

A chorus of, "Yes, mom," could be heard from her children.

"And don't you forget Emily's request or you'll be marching right back out to the store," advised Jack.

"We got it, dad," said Andy as he and Kenny left the field.

The rest of the family followed. Back at the house they sat in the backyard watching Hannah play soccer with Lila and John while they waited for Andy and Kenny to arrive with the pizza. "She's so good with them," said Emily.

"She loves being the older kid and getting to help out," boasted Kate. "I'm sure Lila and John will be the same way."

Emily smiled, "Lila is already asking when she will be able to play with the new baby." Emily's stomach grumbled, "I guess the baby is getting hungry," she joked. "How much longer?"

Jack chuckled, "They just called to say that they left the pizza place."

"You mean you called to make sure they got the order right," Cindy teased.

Her husband shrugged his shoulders, "Those two fools barely got it right when Katie and Beth were pregnant. I was saving them from seeing the business end of Emily's gun." This caused the ladies around him to laugh loudly.

"Lucky for my brothers, the guns are all locked up in the car," explained JJ.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Emily whined. "Anyway, I am much more lethal in hand-to-hand combat."

Once again the group erupted in laughter. They watched as Lila and John raced after Hannah who was dribbling the soccer ball. JJ got up from her seat and quietly approached the kids without them noticing. Sneaking up behind Hannah, she slipped out her foot and stole the ball from her niece. "No," screamed Hannah as she saw her aunt running away with the ball. For the next ten minutes the two soccer players entertained the crowd as they took turns stealing the ball from each other. At this point, Emily had called over Lila and John to sit with her so that they wouldn't get hurt while JJ and Hannah attacked each other. The screams of, "Go Hannah," and, "Yeah, Jennifer," could be heard from the spectators.

The game ended when the shout, "Who wants pizza?" came from the kitchen window.

"Finally," screamed Emily as she stood from her seat to move towards the kitchen.

Kenny chuckled as he saw his sister-in-law heading towards them. "Looks like mama-bear is more hungry then we thought."

"You better shut that trap and step away from the pizza before I make sure that Michael is your last child," Emily said sweetly as she entered the room.

"Sorry, Em," Kenny quickly apologized before he quickly left the room.

Emily and Andy exchanged a smirk as JJ joined them in the kitchen, "Care to explain why my brother ran out of the house with a scared look on his face and a protective and over his groin?" The smirks turned to laughter as Emily ignored the question and placed a green pepper and block olive slice on her plate and a groan that sounded similar to, "yum," escaped her lips. JJ just shook her head as she pulled two slices from the box. One she cut in half to give to Lila and John, and the other for herself.

Later that evening, the kids were all in bed and the adults were sitting on the lounge chairs in the backyard. Cindy and Jack sat in separate chairs while the three remaining couples each occupied their own lounge chair. Normally, JJ would sit in between Emily's legs, but since 'the incident" Emily feels more comfortable being held in JJ's arms. Emily let out a small chuckle as she felt JJ's fingers run through her hair. "What's so funny?" asked JJ.

Pulled from her daydream, Emily turned her head to look into her wife's eyes. "I was just remembering the first time I was ever here." She looked around at everyone. "Seeing how a 'normal' family lived, telling our story and just hanging out at night on these lounge chairs and talking, the zoo trip and learning that I was in no way prepared for your hormones."

"That was a fun week," agreed JJ, "and my hormones weren't that bad."

"Weren't that bad? Jennifer, you ran away from me when I got concerned about you being in pain after one of the twins kicked you. Then when we got back to D.C., you ran away because I made the mistake of questioning you wanting pickles on your pizza!"

"You don't see me questioning the peppers and olives that you like, Em," JJ countered. "Unlike my brothers, I know not to say anything against the cravings."

"If my memory serves me right, Jenny, you liked peppers and olives on your pizza when we were in high school," says Kenny.

"And you are the one responsible for introducing it to me. We had that a few months ago," Emily agreed. "It's hard to keep from poking fun at my cravings when you created them and like them as well." Emily reached and tickled the back of JJ's knee. JJ reached down and swatted her hand away, triggering a small slap fight between the couple.

When Emily managed to reach back and poke JJ's side, she gasped out, "I give up. I give up, Em." Emily rested back against JJ with a content smile on her face.

Jack stood up from his chair and yawned, "Time to turn in. Coming, dear?"

Cindy smiled and nodded as she accepted the hand he held out to her and stood from her chair. After exchanging a round of, "Good night," the couple walked back into the house hand-in-hand. "They are so cute together," said Emily. "I hope we are that cute when we are older."

"I'm sure of it," replied JJ.

Katie smiled at the exchange as she squeezed Andy's hand the silent exchange of the same lines passing between them. "Em, how are you really doing?"

"I'm fine," Emily replied.

"Bullshit," called Kenny.

JJ widened her eyes and through clenched teeth said, "Kenny," in a warning tone.

"Jenny, all she says is that she's fine. How can someone just be fine after what happened?" Kenny defended his question.

"Come on," said Andy. "Just forget the question, Emily. My brother seems to forget his brain sometimes."

"It's alright," Emily called out calming the Jareau siblings. "Kenny's right. All that I do say is that I am fine. Most of the time, that's true, but there are days when it's still a challenge, still hard to talk about. Therapy helps, being with Jennifer helps and the support of everyone around me helps tremendously. The biggest help, though, comes from knowing that something good has come out of this messed up situation." She placed her hand over the small baby bump. "This little miracle is mending whatever Meyers broke within me. So, when I say that, I'm fine, I mean it."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Let me know. <strong>


	13. Doubts

**You guys always amaze me with your supportive reviews and story & author alerts. Thank you soooo much.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Pegaze Thalo who read all 79 chapters of Finally Together in one day before moving on to this story!**

**Now, who's ready for some angst filled fluff?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From the first moment that she met her in-laws, Emily felt close to them. Cindy held the kind, compassionate qualities that she wished her mother possessed, and Jack seemed to fit right in with the fatherly advice that Rossi and her own father would give. So, that's how she ended up sitting at the kitchen table alone with them while the twins had their afternoon nap and JJ enjoyed a shopping trip with Beth and Katie.<p>

"It has been so nice to get away this week," said Emily. "A nice escape from what's been going on."

"You haven't talked much about what happened," said Jack. "You've only mentioned to Cindy that you're taking one day at a time."

Emily nodded, "It's hard to talk about."

"But you talk to Jenny about it?"

Emily looked at the couple sitting across the table from her. They truly became a second set of parents to her. There were things that she could discuss with them that she would never talk to her parents about - maybe her father, but definitely not her mother. She smiled at them as she answered the question, "Almost every day."

"That's good to hear," said Cindy. "Jack and I have always found that openly talking about everything that worries us is the best way to keep sane and the secret to a happy, successful marriage."

Emily smiled, "I will remember that. She makes me very happy." Emily looked past Jack's shoulders toward the backyard, not really staring at anything specific.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

Emily looked down at the table and started to play with the napkin that was near her hand. "For the last two months, I've battled the idea that Jennifer will leave me. Right after he ra…right after he raped me…Meyers told me that she would never want to be with me and that she would keep Lila and John from me. And Jennifer and those two beautiful children upstairs are my world. I would never get over them not being a part of my life."

"Oh, Emily," said Cindy. This is the first time that Emily has been really able to share the details with them. "Jenny, would never do that."

"I know," Emily said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "It didn't stop me from believing those words. She placed a hand over her stomach. "Something beautiful, miraculous even came from that awful night. Instead of living up to the doubt that Meyers tried to place, Jennifer has done just the opposite. I am so grateful that my wife is the amazing person that she is. I couldn't go through giving this baby up from adoption or aborting it." Tears started to fill her eyes. "I know a lot of the reason behind that is the amazing job you both did. You raised your children to be so lovable. You are all so welcoming, and I know that I keep saying this. But, thank you so much for welcoming me into this family, for supporting Jennifer when we came out as a couple to you, for treating me like a daughter and not just your daughter's wife."

Cindy stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulder, while Jack just looked at Emily with kind eyes. He couldn't keep his laughter in for long. Cindy looked at her husband with stern eyes. "Why are you laughing?" asked Emily.

"Remember that first week you came here? Jenny, ran off crying hysterical because her emotions were a little…intense," said Jack.

"Yeah?" Jack didn't explain further, he just looked at the two women in front of him. It didn't take long for Emily to realize what he was referring to. "Hormones." Emily let out a small chuckle. "I thought I'd have them under control better."

"Oh, there's no way any woman who is pregnant can control them," said Cindy. The three all laughed at the comment and continued to talk more about Emily, the baby and how her recovery is progressing.

* * *

><p>Katie, Beth and JJ were sitting at a table outside the local coffee shop. "So, Jenny."<p>

JJ looked over at her sister-in-law. "Katie. Now that we got that straightened out, what's with the serious face?"

"How are you doing with all of this?" asked Katie.

"How am I doing with all of what?" JJ asked her.

Katie narrowed her eyes at her, "Stop deflecting. You know exactly what I am talking about. Your wife and kids were kidnapped by some sick man. He raped Emily and impregnated her while your kids were in another room. You had to shoot the man dead while he was choking the life out of your wife. That's what I am talking about."

JJ took a deep threat and looked everywhere around her except for looking at the two women in front of her. She let out a deep sigh. "What do you want me to say?"

"Just the truth, Jenny," said Beth. "Let us in to how you really feel about this whole situation."

"How I really feel?" Katie and Beth nodded. "I am pissed off that some man used our three year old twins to manipulate my wife. I am pissed off that I he had them for one day. I feel violated that he raped her. My heart broke when Emily told me that he tried to convince her that I would not want her and that I would keep Lila and John from her. Did you know that? Did you know that that asshole actually told her that I wouldn't want her because she was with a man? Or that I would take Lila and John away from her?"

"No, I didn't," Katie answered.

"He did. And despite how strong are love is and everything we went through with Will, she was just fragile enough after everything that happened to believe him. These past two months have been incredibly hard. The twins came out of it unscathed, but Em…it took a lot of talking, with me and her therapist, to get to where she is now."

"That's why you tried to shut Kenny up last night," observed Beth.

JJ nodded. "Her hormone levels are starting to change. I was just trying to stop a mood swing and keep her calm. I don't know how bad she will react to talking about what happened when her emotions run high." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "We talked about having another child. We were going to wait until next year and then look for a donor. Emily wanted to be the one to get pregnant, but she was told when she was younger that she could never have kids. This baby is our miracle. I look at it as God's way of recognizing what a great mother Emily is. How can I resent any of this? I broke up with Emily and got pregnant by Will. When that all ended she took me back with open arms. She didn't have to do that. She could have held the fact that they are Will's children against them. But, she doesn't. From the beginning she said that to her, Will was just a sperm donor. And, I am ready and able to have the same opinion of Bill Meyers. Of course, I would rather the kidnapping and rape never happened. But, when a beautiful thing like an innocent life comes out of that horrible night, how can I look against it? I am going to love that baby with all of my heart, and without any resentment."

Smiling at her sister-in-law, Katie asked, "Feel good to get that all out?"

Looking up at her, JJ nodded and smiled, "Yes, yes it did."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Katie and Beth were taking Michael and Hannah for a walk to the park and had offered to take Lila and John with them to give Emily and JJ some time to relax at the house. After their separate emotionally exhausting days, the married couple happily accepted the offer. They set them up with some snacks and an extra set of clothes each, and JJ made sure that they both were reminded to always stay near their aunts and to listen to anything they tell them to do.<p>

A half hour after they left, Emily found herself standing at the front window. "Em? Everything alright?" asked JJ. Emily just shook her head. "What's wrong?" JJ only received silence as an answer. "Please, let me help you, sweetie." She looked towards the next room where Jack and Cindy were sitting, able to see and hear the entire scene playing out.

Cindy could not take the lost look on her daughter's face anymore so she stood and joined them by the window. "Emily, look at me, please." After a few seconds, Emily turned her head to see the woman whom she had always felt an ability to confide in. "What's troubling you, dear?"

Emily looked down at her feet cursing herself for feeling emotions that were not normal for her. Biting her lower lip she looked up at Cindy and whispered, "It's the first time they've gone to the park."

She didn't need to clarify for them that she meant that it was the first time they went to the park since the _incident_. That was all understood. JJ quickly took Emily into her arms, "Oh Em. They'll be okay."

"I know," said Emily, "but I can't stop this feeling of being worried."

JJ held her wife's hands, "Do you want me to ask Katie to bring them home?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I don't want their fun to be ruined by my stupid doubts."

"Let's sit down," said Cindy as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. They sat on the couch with Emily in the middle and JJ and Cindy sitting on either side of her. "Your doubts are not stupid, Emily. You all went through a terrible event. Their age helped the twins to be able to recover quicker. With all you two see at work and your own experiences, it is not a surprise that it takes you longer to recover. It would take any woman a long time to recover from what happened."

"But I thought I was passed all that," said Emily. "I conquered it in my therapy sessions."

"Em, you know very well that feelings can be triggered at any time, even long after things happen," said JJ.

"Jenny knows all about that," said Cindy.

"Mom…" JJ warned her mother not to say anything further.

Emily wouldn't let it go, "Jennifer?"

JJ took a deep breath before explaining. "The night you were all with Meyers, I had what felt to me like a very real nightmare." JJ looked up at her mother, "I can't believe Elizabeth told you about it." Emily's eyes widened as she looked at Cindy, but she kept silent as her wife continued. "I dreamt all about the night that Will showed up at your condo. Sander's team never got there in time and he killed you. Instead of Stone coming up to the room, he did. He shot and killed Pen in front of me and then dragged me out of the room. He made me walk past your lifeless body and out of the condo." By the time she was finished, both JJ and Emily had tears in their eyes. "So you see, Em, you can still feel the emotions years later."

"You never told me about that," said Emily.

"It was just a nightmare, and it was completely forgotten about the minute I was with you in that house."

Emily nodded and looked towards Cindy, "Hormones again?" The older woman just laughed and nodded. "Ugh just great only seven more months to go. I don't think I can handle them."

"We'll get through it together," said JJ. "Just like we always do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this angst filled fluff.<strong>


	14. Three Months Later

**I can not say enough how embarrassed I am for the long wait. I hope that there are still many of you who are interested in this story. Next chapter will be uploaded by next weekend. Thank you to everyone who harassed me to update. **

* * *

><p>Three months have come and gone. Emily has four months left to go with her pregnancy. Her doubts are still present, but they are not affecting her moods as much as they used to. All of her focus now is on the love she feels for the child in her womb and the love she receives from JJ, Lila and John. Earlier this week they found out that the baby is a girl. Happily the married couple shared the news with their families – both biological and the BAU.<p>

The cravings have started and currently, Emily's have been focused on peaches and crunchy peanut butter. She is constantly teased about the cravings. Morgan went too far one day when he commented that all an Unsub would need to do was wave a bag of peaches in front of her face and she would let them escape. Of course, JJ wouldn't let him get away with the comment. He found double the amount of consult files on his desk then he normally would.

Now Emily was resting in her living room while watching the TV. Her parents offered to take Lila and John to the zoo while JJ and Garcia spent the afternoon at the mall. Emily happily accepted the alone time. That, unfortunately, only lasted for another 30 minutes before the doorbell rang. Cursing whoever was there to interrupt her resting time, Emily walked to the door. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as the faces of the four men on her team smiled at her.

"Well, hello to you too, Princess," answered Morgan as he stepped into the house and the others all followed.

"Not that I'm not glad to see any of you," said Emily as she joined them in the living room. "But, what are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

"We figured this would be a good time to come over and help set up the furniture in the nursery," explained Dave.

"You know that I still have four months to go, right?" Emily inquired, her hand resting comfortably on her stomach.

Hotch just smiled, "We do, but we thought that we would take advantage of having no cases to put everything together."

"That makes sense," said Emily. "Let's get to work."

"Hell no, Princess," said Morgan. "We are getting to work." He gestured to the other men and himself. "You are sitting your pretty little butt down on that couch and resting."

Emily put her hands on her hip, "One – my 'pretty little butt' is not that little anymore, and two – I can help you put together furniture for my daughter's room."

This time, Rossi stepped near his pseudo-daughter and with his hand on her shoulder he wisely avoided the comment about the size of her butt and spoke softly, "Em, let us do this for you, okay?"

"Besides, I'm too afraid of what JJ would do to us if she found out that you were helping," admitted Reid while the other men nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on, Emily. We've brought you some peaches and peanut butter. Just sit and relax while we do this for you," said Hotch.

Emily's eyes grew wide as her boss mentioned the food they had brought with them. Eagerly, she reached out to take the bag from him and looked inside. "You got the crunchy kind," she said happily. "I'm still not happy about this."

The guys all stare at the now empty space trying to figure out what caused the change in her behavior. It's Morgan who speaks the question, "Okay what just happened?"

"The power of a pregnant woman's food cravings," chuckled Hotch.

"Let's get started before JJ gets home and finds an unfinished nursery," advised Rossi.

* * *

><p>"Awww Jayje look at how cute this one is." JJ and Garcia were currently in a baby clothing store at the mall. Garcia held up a pink dress that had some kittens on it. When she didn't get a response from her friend, she turned around and saw JJ staring at her phone. "Hello? Earth calling the blonde angel back home."<p>

"Huh?" said JJ as her attention was brought back to Garcia. "I'm sorry Pen, I was just thinking about something."

"You okay?"

JJ nodded and started to look through the clothes in the rack. "I'm worried about Emily."

"I thought you said that she was getting better with everything?" asked Garcia.

Looking about at Garcia, JJ said, "Oh, she is. Emily's really excited and happy about the baby."

"So then what are you worried about?"

JJ looked down at her phone again, "She hasn't called me. I was sure that she would call and complain about the guys being there and not letting her help. You don't think they caved and she's helping them, do you?"

Garcia chuckled, "Not likely. Bossman was going in there prepared with peaches and crunchy peanut butter. She's probably stuck on some pregnancy cravings high and sitting on your couch watching TV. She's fine."

JJ nodded her head, "You're right. I'm sure they can handle keeping Emily out of there. That one is really cute." JJ pointed to the dress in Garcia's hand. "I miss dressing Lila in these small dresses."

"So now you'll get to dress a mini Emily in them," answered Garcia. "How are the twins doing with the thought of having a little sister?"

"They are constantly asking why it's taking so long for her to come out," joked JJ. "Maybe I should just call and make sure everything I okay."

Garcia swiped the phone out of JJ's hand before the call could be placed. "She is fine. The guys are all there if she needs anything."

JJ nods, "You're right. I know. I worry, okay? It has been an intense five months. I can't stop myself from worrying. Things are just getting back to normal. What if she freaks out again? What if something happens to the baby? I don't think Emily could handle that. I don't think I can handle that."

Pulling her friend into a hug, Garcia just held her for a few comforting seconds. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"You can't promise that."

"You are right. I can't." Garcia led them to some chairs that were near a wall in the store. "I believe that everything happens for a reason, and that we are never dealt anything more than we can handle. I mean, come on Jayje, look at all you two had to deal with just to have your beautiful life. All that drama with Will and fighting with Strauss to stay at the BAU. You have family surrounding you...supporting both you and Emily. I think the baby is just the Universe's way of making up up for the horrible ordeal that your family had to go through. Something good, and innocent and amazing came from that. Em is following the doctor's orders and you are there to make sure that she does. It's all going to be fine. So...stop worrying and help me pick out some more clothes for your daughter."

JJ smiled at her friend, "How do you do that? How do you know the exact things that I need to hear."

"Oh, you really need to ask that? I am all-knowing," joked Garcia.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten," JJ answered as she giggled. "Okay, let's go back to shopping. The guys should be half done by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this.<strong>


	15. Another Step to Recovery

**I am sooo sorry! ****I am so horrible at keeping my promises with uploading these chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Well Emily, you have two months to go. Are you getting excited?" asked Kara as she finished examining her patient.<p>

Emily smiled brightly, "I can't wait. Everything looks good right?"

Kara just laughed at the brunette. As Emily's pregnancy progressed, Emily's concern for the health of her daughter increased. "Everything is fine. You are following doctor's orders…well…JJ is making sure that you are not overdoing yourself and that you follow orders."

JJ chuckled at the last statement. Unfortunately for her, that also earned her a slap on the arm from Emily. "Hey, why did you do that?"

"You laughed at me," Emily complained. She did a best to hold a pout on her face, but it didn't last long as all three women in the room started to laugh.

"Okay Emily there is one last thing I'd like to talk to you about," said Kara with a serious face.

Emily looked at her doctor with concern. Of course her mind automatically went to the worst case scenarios and she started to panic. "What's wrong? You said that everything was fine."

"Everything is fine, Em," said JJ. "Kara, please tell her."

Kara simply chuckled, "It is all okay. You just heard her heart beat and I just finished telling you that she's healthy. The thing I want to talk to you about is how much longer you plan on being in the field."

Emily looked over at her wife, "Well we were actually going to speak with Hotch about that today. I want to still travel for the next month, but only stay at the police station on not go into the field. I have just become too tiring to do all of the investigating and I have already been staying behind whenever we went to arrest someone. I want to also spend the last month home – still working but from the office only. This way I am close if anything should happen. The only worry is whether or not Jennifer will be there."

"You know I will be on the next flight home the minute you call me," said JJ receiving a nod in replay from Emily.

"That's perfect," said Kara. "I would have mandated that anyway. Pay attention to how your body is feeling. Rest when you need to. I'll see you two in two weeks, okay?"

Emily agreed and the couple exchanged hugs with their doctor/friend. As they were leaving the doctor's office, Emily turned to her wife, "Let's go get the twins and take them to the park. It's such a nice day."

To say that JJ was surprised would be an understatement. This was the first time since Emily and the twins were abducted that she showed any interest in being even near a park. JJ smiled at the obvious sign of her wife becoming fully healed. "That's a perfect idea," said JJ. "Why don't I just call your dad and have him bring Lila and John. We can stop at the deli and pick up some sandwiches for a picnic in the park."

"That sounds amazing," remarked Emily as she pulled her in for a kiss. The feeling of a swift kick to her stomach, cause Emily to chuckle. "I think our daughter agrees with me," as she guided JJ's hand to her stomach to let her feel the moving baby in the womb.

JJ bent down and kissed Emily's stomach in the area where the kick happened. "Hey there little girl, don't kick Mama too hard, okay." As if the baby inside could understand what was being said, a small tap was felt against Emily's stomach. Both women exchanged loving glances before making their way to the car.

* * *

><p>Emily was second guessing her decision with each second the car got nearer to the park. JJ could practically feel the tension oozing from her wife's body. "We can go home if you want. All it will take is a phone call to your dad. He'll understand."<p>

Emily let out a deep breath and shook her head. "No. I'll be fine. I have to get over this fear sometime, right? It's stupid really."

JJ pulled the car over, and after putting the car in park, she turned to Emily. Taking Emily's hands in her own she shook her head. "It is not stupid, Emily. It is completely understandable for you to feel this way. It's going to take some time, and you know that for every person that recovery time is different. We'll get you used to being at the park again if we have to come here every single day for the next year."

Emily laughed and whipped at the tear forming in her eye. "Lila and John would love that."

JJ chuckled, "Yes they would. Especially if they knew that it was to help their Mama get over what the bad man did."

Emily looked deeply into JJ's eyes and leant over towards JJ's seat to give her wife a big kiss. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too," JJ replied. "Are you ready to go?"

Emily nodded, "Ready."

JJ smiled and gave Emily her hands back before turning the car back onto the road and in the direction of the park.

* * *

><p>Michael Prentiss looked up from behind the swings that his grandchildren were currently enjoying. He noticed his daughter and daughter-in-law walking down the path of the park towards them. He stopped the swings, earning emphatic protests from both Lila and John.<p>

"Noooo, more swings," protested John.

Michael just laughed at his grandson. "Later," he said as he picked John up from the swing. "Your mothers are here. It's time for lunch." He turned to Lila and picked her up from her swing as well. Taking the twins' hand in each of his, he started walking them over to the picnic tables in the center of the park. Once JJ and Emily were within the playground he let them go so that they could run to their mothers.

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

Emily smiled at them as they got closer while JJ crouched down to greet them. "Were you two good for Grandpa?" Emily asked.

Lila nodded her head, "Uh-huh. We went on the slides and swings."

"He made us come off when you got here," John pouted as he finished the sentence.

JJ just laughed at the face he made. "Well that's because Grandpa knew that it's time for lunch. After we eat you can go back on them, okay?"

John looked at his mother and smiled, "Okay Mommy. Will you push us?"

"Oh I would be happy to. Now let's go to the table where Grandpa is sitting and eat."

Emily held onto Lila's hand, while JJ took John's. As the family reached the table, Michael stood up to give the two women both hugs and kisses on the cheek. "How are you feeling Em-bear?" he asked as he approached his daughter first.

Emily loved that name. The nickname always brought a smile to her face. "Starting to really look like a bear," she joked.

"You look beautiful," her father said disagreeing with her.

"I keep telling her that, but she never listens to me," said JJ as she pulled out of her hug with Michael.

"Mama, I'm hungry," cried Lila as she started to look in the bags on the table.

"You are hungry?" asked Emily in a faked surprised voice. "Well we can't have that." The next forty-five minutes were spent with the family eating their sandwiches and chatting about Emily's doctor's appointment and other non-serious topics that could be discussed in front of the children.

"Mommy, let's go!" said John as he stood from the bench of the table and pointed to the swings.

"So impatient, just like your Momma," teased JJ.

She hurried away towards the swings with Lila and John before Emily could retaliate. Unfortunately, she didn't get far enough to not hear Emily screaming, "I'll get you late for that, Jennifer Prentiss."

"So how are you really doing Em-bear?" Michael asked his daughter now that the two of them were alone.

Emily smiled at her father, "I'm fine Daddy."

"Emily."

The tone her father used and the look in his eyes as he said her name was enough to show her how little he believed her words. Sighing and subconsciously running her tongue over her bottom lip, Emily answered, "I freaked out a bit in the car on the way here. Jennifer offered to call you and change plans to just go to the house, but I stopped her. I can't keep living in fear."

"I was afraid you were going to be upset, but you are right…there is no need to live in fear anymore. It's time to take the park back as a place where you can go with your children and feel safe. You'll get there."

"I'm tired of feeling this way, Daddy. The baby will be here in two months and I am still freaking out over stuff like this."

Michael had no words of wisdom for his daughter; he simply pulled her in for a tight hug.

Their embrace was broken up by JJ, Lila and John approaching the table. "Hey," said JJ.

The look on her face was the only clue that Emily needed. With a frown she asked, "New York?"

JJ nodded and said, "We just got the official invite." JJ has been talking with the lead detective on a serial murder case. For the last two months, teenage girls have gone missing, only to turn up 24 hours later raped, beaten and murdered. The detective was dealing with supervisors who were refusing to call the FBI team in. It took several phone calls from JJ and the detective and also, and unfortunately, another victim for him to agree.

"Go save lives," said Michael. He looked towards Lila and John, "Give your mothers hugs and kisses so that they can leave for work."

Emily and JJ quickly hugged their children and Michael. As they rushed to the exit of the park, Emily's earlier fears about being in the park were not even present. All that was at the front of her mind was the case.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope to get another chapter up quicker. Please let me know what you think of this one.<strong>


	16. Oh the Pain

**Thank you all for your patience and reviews. It means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p>JJ stood in the conference room before the rest of the team. "Two months ago, Amy White went missing. She was found 24 hours later beaten, raped and murdered. Stacey Lang, Bridget Granning and Jordan Smith were all found the same way at two weeks intervals."<p>

"Four girls in two months?" Morgan questioned, "Why did it take so long for us to be called in?"

"The lead detective on the case had a hard time convincing his supervisors to make the request. I've had many conference calls and, unfortunately it took Jordan Smith's murder to convince him that we can help," JJ answered.

"Garcia, check if there are any connections between the four girls. We'll discuss more about this on the plane. Wheels up in 30 minutes," said Hotch as he looked at the team.

As Emily was on the way to her desk, she stopped at the doorway to Hotch's office and knocked. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in, Emily." He watched as she closed the door to his office. Having a chance to look her over, Hotch saw the tiredness that seemed to be always present in Emily. "Is everything okay? Did your appointment go well?"

Emily sat in one of his chairs and rested a hand on her stomach. She nodded and smiled at the concern of the Unit Chief. "Everything's fine, though, I've been thinking about a when I wanted to take my maternity leave."

"I figured you would want to wait a few more weeks until you leave, but if you want to leave now, we can arr - "

"No," Emily interrupted him once she realized his misunderstanding. "I mean. I am not ready to stop working just yet. I was hoping that four the next four weeks I could maybe just stay behind at the station and then during my last month of pregnancy I could just stay behind and work with Garcia. I think that I would just go crazy if I stayed at home with the twins and waited for the baby to decide she's ready to come. Plus I am not ready to be away from Jennifer while there is a case." Emily chuckled and looked down at her hands in embarrassment as she realized that she was rambling. "Sorry."

Hotch returned her chuckle in response. "There's no need to be sorry. That sounds understandable. You'll stay behind at the station for now, and when you are ready, or if your doctor says that you can't travel anymore, you'll stay behind with Garcia."

Emily sent Hotch a grateful smile as she stood from the chair. "Thanks, Hotch. I'll see you on the plane." He smiled at her and watched as the brunette left his office.

JJ walked out of her on office, go bag in hand. "Everything okay?" she asked Emily.

"Yeah, I just talked with Hotch about staying behind at the station," Emily answered. Before JJ could get the question out, Emily continued, "He's okay with what we talked about. So, it looks like I'll be staying back at the station."

"That's great, honey. You ready to go?"

Emily nodded her head, "All set. I hope this one is quick."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, for Emily this case was anything but quick. The only link they were able to find between the girls was that they all lived in a single parent household. They were nearing a week in New York before they finally got a lead that could lead them to the Unsub. Each day she became more frustrated and grumpy. Everyone but JJ and Rossi did their best to stay away from Emily when she was in the middle of her mood swings.<p>

Presently, Emily was yelling at a rookie officer when JJ walked into the police station. She couldn't really understand what Emily was yelling about except for the last line, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE!"

Walking quickly over to where her wife was standing, JJ tried to defuse the situation. "What's going on?"

The officer looked at the agent and was clearly afraid to answer the question. "I...I just…I… sorry." He ran off unable to finish his though.

"Huh, sorry is all he says! Can you believe him?" Emily turned to JJ.

"What happened here Em?" JJ asked again still confused about the situation.

Emily put rested her hand on her stomach and looked to her wife with tears in her eyes. "The baby's hungry and I really like the cookies they had today in the break room and when I went to get one. HE took the last one." Emily finishes her explanation by pointing out the door at the officer who is looking at the two agents with fear in his eyes.

JJ does her best to keep herself from laughing at the situation. Calmly she takes Emily's hands in hers. "We can go out and get more cookies, Em."

"But I wanted that one."

"Emily."

It only took the look on her wife's face and the tone that JJ used to say her name for Emily to snap out of her mood swing. A guilty look appeared on her face as Emily apologized, "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I guess I am just getting too frustrated with this case. I really want to find this guy."

"It's okay, Em. I know how you feel. Though I think you've permanently scarred that young officer," JJ replied.

Emily nodded as she looked over and saw the scared, apologetic look the officer was sending her. "I don't think I can take two more months of these mood swings."

"It will all be worth it once she's born, Em." JJ pulled her wife in for a comforting hug.

"JJ, Emily, we got a break," Morgan called from the conference room where the team had set up.

"Finally," Emily said as they turned to join the team.

"Everything okay?" asked Reid as they entered the room.

"It's fine, Emily got a little territorial with some cookies," joked JJ receiving a light smack from her wife.

"Again, Princess?"

Emily just shrugged and smirked at her partner as she sat down at the table. "He took the last cookie."

The group all laughed before Hotch reeled them back in to the topic. "Okay, Garcia found a man, Roger Brown."

They saw Garcia's face appear on the laptop that was in the middle of the table. She reported the information that was revealed. "Roger Brown is a single dad. His daughter, Jenny was raped and murdered three months ago. According to police reports, he went out on a date and left his daughter home alone. Unfortunately for Jenny, her irresponsible dad got lucky and slept over his date's house. He arrived back home the next morning to see his house broken into and the raped and murdered body of Jenny on his living room floor."

"That's definitely enough to qualify as a stressor," said Emily.

"I agree," said Hotch. "Were you able to find an address for Roger Brown?"

"Two actually," Garcia responded. "I sent them both to your phones. Be safe my loves and come home soon."

"Thanks Garcia," said Rossi before the conversation was ended. He looked up to Hotch, "How do you want to split up?"

Looking over the group of agents, Hotch gave out the orders. "Morgan, Reid and JJ take the first address. Dave you and I will take the second. We'll have SWAT teams meet us there."

The group all nodded and stood from the table. JJ was the last to leave the room. She hugged Emily, and after receiving stern warning to return safely, JJ joined Morgan and Reid. Emily sat down at the table feeling completely helpless while the rest left to bring in their Unsub.

* * *

><p>Hotch and Rossi pulled up at their address. As quickly and quietly as possible they entered the house with the SWAT team. Each room was searched and once each single response was clear, Rossi turned to Hotch. "Hopefully they are at the other address."<p>

Hotch nodded, "Let's get over there and give any assistance they might need." As they were driving to the next location, Hotch's phone rang. He put the phone on speaker and spoke, "Morgan, what do you have?"

* * *

><p>Morgan pulled the SUV to the curb. No lights could be seen on within the house. Silently, they crept up to the door along with the SWAT team. Morgan pounded on the door. "Roger Brown? FBI! Open the door." They heard no movement from inside the house, so after making sure that the group was prepared, Morgan kicked down the door. They went through the house shouting clear with each room. All that was left to search was the basement. A member of the SWAT team led them down the stairs followed by JJ and then Reid, Morgan and the remaining members of the SWAT team.<p>

A total of three shots were heard.

One struck the lead SWAT member, killing him instantly.

The second sent JJ to the floor.

And the third came from Morgan's gun as he fired a fatal shot at the Unsub.

Reid went to JJ's side as Morgan went to the young girl huddled in the corner of the room.

After pulling off her bullet-proof vest, Reid pressed into JJ's side. "Ahhh," she cried out from the pressure on the bullet wound.

"Sorry," said Reid. "The bullet hit just to the side of the vest."

JJ groans, "Just my luck."

Morgan moves over to the pair after he released the girl into the custody of the SWAT team. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Morgan…don't let her hear about this from the cops," JJ pleaded.

Morgan nodded and dialed the number for their unit chief. "Hotch. We got him. He had another victim. She's safe and with SWAT right now. We lost the Unsub and one SWAT member."

"Alright, we're almost there. We'll gather all our evidence and then get ready to go home," Hotch replied.

"Hotch, we have a small problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Rossi.

Sighing, Morgan continued, "JJ was hit in the side. We are waiting for an ambulance now. JJ doesn't want Emily to hear about it from one of the cops."

"Alright. We'll go and tell Emily and bring her to the hospital. Keep us informed."

Returning back to JJ, Morgan smiled at his friend. "Emily?"

"Hotch and Rossi are on the way to tell her," Morgan answered knowing what she meant.

JJ nodded and grimaced as Reid put a little more pressure on her side. Before he could apologize for her discomfort, the paramedics showed up and quickly worked on stabilizing JJ for transport to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Emily looked out the window separating the conference room from the police squad room. She could see that the activity was high – very similar to when an important call comes in. Her mind wondered to the team. She hoped that they were all safe. JJ kept on popping into her mind, and Emily kept having a dull pain radiate through her. Something was wrong. She can feel it.<p>

She watched as Hotch and Rossi entered the room. Looking at their serious faces, Emily sat down - one hand on her stomach, the other on the table. "Jennifer?"

Rossi sat in the chair next to her. Pulling her hands in his, he answered, "She's going to be fine."

"What happened?"

"Brown was at their address with another victim," Hotch began to explain. "He shot and killed one SWAT team member and hit JJ in the side. Morgan and Reid are with her and she is on the way to the hospital. JJ wanted us to make sure that you didn't hear about it from the officers."

Emily let out a small chuckle, "I think I scared them all off anyway. I..I need to get to the hospital."

"Of course," said Rossi. "Let's go." He saw Emily's face get immediately pale. "Are you okay?"

The only answer he received was Emily brushing passed him and getting sick in the garbage pail at the entrance to the room. Hotch was at her side instantly and rubbed her back to comfort her. When she was finished, Emily straightened up and accepted the napkin from Rossi. "Thanks."

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. I need to see her Hotch. She has to be okay."

"She will be."

* * *

><p>Reid and Morgan sat in the waiting room. JJ had been wheeled into surgery ten minutes ago and now they were waiting for Emily to arrive. Both of their heads looked up as the remaining members of the team joined them.<p>

Emily quickly walked over to Morgan who stood as she moved closer. To the surprise of everyone in the room she raised her hand and slapped Morgan's right cheek. "Asshole! You were supposed to keep her safe for me. You promised."

Emily started to hit his chest. Not hard enough to cause any damage, but enough to show her anguish over the situation. Morgan caught both of her hands in his and pulled the pregnant woman in for a hug. "Shhh. She's going to be fine, Princess."

"You don't know that," Emily mumbled into his shoulder. "I can't lose her Derek."

"You won't." Morgan led her over to one of the chairs and the group sat, waiting for any news.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours have gone by and Emily was getting restless. Morgan had already called Garcia to tell her about what was going on. Under threats that his credit history will be sorely messed with, he promised to call every fifteen minutes with any updates.<p>

For the third time in the last hour, Emily grimaced as she rubbed her stomach. "You okay Em?"

Looking over at him, she nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? That's the third time you've grimaced. You could be going into early labor."

"I have 7 weeks left, Reid. I am not having this baby. It's too early. Where the Hell is the doctor? Why haven't we heard anything?"

Reid went to counter her statement but stopped when Morgan interrupted, "Have a seat, Em. I'll go check for an update."

Shaking her head, Emily answered, "I can't. She's too active. I think she knows that there is something wrong."

The door to the waiting room opened and in walked in the doctor. "Jennifer Prentiss?"

The group all stood up and Morgan walked with Emily towards the front. "I'm Emily Prentiss. Jennifer is my wife. How is she?"

"She was shot in the side just passed where the bullet proof vest would have been. We were able to stabilize her in the ER and take her straight to the operating room. I removed the bullet and for the most part the surgery was routine and successful."

"Most part?" questioned Emily. "What happened?"

"Jennifer coded on the table once immediately after we removed the bullet. We were able to stabilize her and I am confident that she will make a full recovery."

Emily felt the pain the minute it struck. One hand grasped Morgan's shoulder as the other went to her stomach. Her body slumped against Morgan as she cried out, "Oh God."

"Agent Prentiss, are you okay?" asked the doctor.

"Emily?" questioned Morgan.

"Something's wrong," Emily answered as tears flew to her eyes and she hugged her stomach.

"Agent Prentiss, how far along are you?" the doctor asked as he called for an orderly to bring over a gurney.

"She's 33 weeks," Rossi answered for her.

"Okay." The doctor spoke to the orderly. "Get her up to Maternity now."

"No," said Emily. "I am not going into labor. It's too soon."

"It's just a precaution Agent Prentiss," said the doctor. "Let them check you out."

"I need to see Jennifer," she argued as she once again gripped her stomach.

"You need to get checked out first, Emily," Rossi reasoned with her. "I'll go with you, and as soon as the doctor gives the okay, we will go straight to her room, okay?

"Okay," said Emily with tears streaming down her face. The remaining members of the team watched as the orderly hurriedly pushed Emily down the hall. Once in the elevator, Emily gripped Rossi's hand. "I'm scared, Dave. What if something is wrong?"

"I am sure everything is fine. It's just a reaction to the stressful situation."

"What if I am in labor? I can't have this baby without Jennifer. She needs to be there."

Before he could answer, the elevator doors opened and Emily was rushed into an exam room. She refused to let go of Rossi's hand so the doctor allowed him to be there during the exam. Looking up at her new patient, the doctor smiled, "Agent Prentiss, it looks like your little girl is ready to join the world."

* * *

><p><strong>can't these two ever get a break? let me know what you think. <strong>


	17. She's Here

**First off, a huge apology for leaving you all waiting so long. Good news! I have finished my thesis for my Master's Degree! This was the reason for the long delays in chapters. I hope I have not lost anyone.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Agent Prentiss, it looks like your little girl is ready to join the world."<em>

"No, no, no, no not happening," said Emily as she shook her head.

"I am sorry, Agent Prentiss, it is happening," assured the doctor.

"It's going to be alright, Em," Rossi tried to soothe her.

"It is not alright. My wife is recovering from a gunshot wound and I am about to give birth to our daughter without her. I-I can't do this," said Emily as she leant into him crying. "Ahhhhhhh." Emily gripped Rossi's hand as a contraction ripped through her. "I can't."

"Okay, Agent Prentiss, I need you to get ready to push." Emily shook her head at the doctor. Trying her best to calm the scared and upset mother-to-be, the doctor spoke with a calming voice, "Emily, I know you are scared and do not want to have this baby yet until your wife is able to stand here with you, but I am sorry there is no way for that to happen. Your daughter needs you to be strong now. I am here with you each step of the way, and when we are finished here, I will personally see to it that you get to share a room with your wife."

That seemed to calm Emily down a little as she looked up hopefully at the doctor when the last statement was said, "Yeah?"

"I promise you," said the doctor. Emily nodded and smiled at her doctor. "Good. Now Emily, you are fully dilated so on your next contraction, I need you to push."

Emily squeezed Rossi's hand, "Don't leave me."

Looking down into the scared eyes of his pseudo-daughter, the profiler smiled, "Never crossed my mind, kiddo." Her grip on his hand tightened as the obvious signs of Emily's contraction made themselves known. "Here we go."

Emily screamed as she tried to push her baby out. "AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh."

"That's it Emily, you are doing so good."

* * *

><p>JJ looked to the door as Morgan, Hotch and Reid entered her hospital room. "How are you feeling?" asked Reid.<p>

"A little sore but the doctor said I am going to be fine." JJ looked past the men for her wife. "Where's Emily?" When none of the men were able to look up at her or answer the question, JJ grew worried. "What's going on? Where is my wife? Hotch? Morgan? Somebody say SOMETHING!" JJ finished her plea screaming.

Morgan stepped closer to her bed and spoke softly. "When your surgery was finished the doctor came out into the waiting room to talk with us. She let us know that you coded on the table once after they removed the bullet. The stress from hearing that caused Emily to start having contractions."

"She's in labor?" JJ asked.

"She's going to be fine," Hotch answered. "Dave is with her."

JJ started to pull the wires off of her body, the machines around her started to sound their alarms. "JJ, what are you doing?" asked Morgan.

"What does it look like I am doing," JJ sarcastically asked. "I am going to be with my wife.

"You need to stay here," said Morgan.

"Emily is in labor. I promised her I would be there with her for the birth. I need to be there. You don't understand! It's too soon. The baby is not due for another seven weeks. What if something goes wrong? That little girl is the only good thing to come from Emily's time with that man. If something happens to her I am afraid of how Emily will react."

Reid quickly joined JJ on the bed. "Emily is going to be fine and so is the baby. What did Kara say in her last appointment?"

JJ nodded. "She said nothing is wrong with the baby and that if Emily gave birth early, there shouldn't be any complications."

"That's right," Reid agreed. He smiled as he saw his friend start to relax. "And if you couldn't be with her, which one of us would you rather be with Emily right now."

JJ whispered out, "Dave."

"He's there with her right now, JJ," Reid assured her. "It's all going to be fine and as soon as the doctor clears you, I promise I will take you straight to Emily's room so you can see your two girls."

"I love them so much, Reid. I am so scared."

"I know," replied her friend as he hugged her.

"I have some phone calls to make," said Hotch, referring to the two sets of parents that he needed to call. "Get some rest, JJ. We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything."

JJ nodded as she felt the exhaustion overcome her and drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>"One more push," called out the doctor<p>

"I can't do this anymore," Emily shook her head and cried out as she was getting tired from pushing.

"Yes you can, Emily," Rossi assured her. Emily just shook her head. "Look at me." He waited until her eyes focused on his before continuing. "You are so strong, Emily. You can do this. Just one more push and you can welcome your little girl into this world, and then you'll get to go and be with your wife while the two of you enjoy being new parents again. Just one more push, come on."

Emily nodded her head and squeezed Rossi's hand as she prepared for the push. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Emily pushed until she could hear the cry from her daughter.

"That's great, Emily," beamed the doctor. "You have a little girl." The doctor held the baby and showed her to Emily before moving the little girl to a side exam table.

Emily started to get worried when the girl wasn't put immediately in her arms. She remembered how JJ got to hold Lila and John right away. "What's wrong?" she cried out. "Dave, what are they doing? What is wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing is wrong, Em. They are just checking her out," he comforted her.

"But, why can't I hold her? They let JJ hold Lila and John right away."

Before any further discussion could be had, the doctor walked back over to Emily with the little girl. She started to explain, "We had to take some time to check her out first since she was born premature, but everything is fine. You have a very healthy little girl. It seems that she was just too anxious to meet her family. I am going to go and let Agent Jareau know that everything is fine here."

"Thank you," said Emily as the doctor placed the baby in Emily's arms. Smiling down to the newborn, tears fell from the mother's eyes. "Hello my precious girl. Mama loves you so much and soon we are going to take you to see your Mommy." Emily kissed her forehead and whispered, "You helped me so much. You gave me hope that everything will be alright. Thank you. I love you."

"She is perfect," Rossi exclaimed as he looked down and smiled at hi pseudo-daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Emily asked.

Rossi nodded, "Thank you."

As Emily passed her daughter to him, she shook her head, "No…thank you. You helped me through this. I was so scared with Jennifer not being here."

"I did nothing special, Em," said Rossi. He saw Emily trying to keep her eyes open. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Emily shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"I see you fighting to keep your eyes open. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to your little girl."

"I want to see Jennifer," Emily mumbled as sleep overcame her.

Holding the baby in his arms, Rossi leant down and kissed Emily on her forehead. "I promise you will see her when you wake up." Rossi pressed the button to call the nurse in and arrange for Emily to be moved to JJ's room.


	18. Baby Meets Mommy

**What is this?! You only had to wait two weeks for a new chapter! woo hoo! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Hotch looked towards the doorway when he saw the doctor entering the room. Lightly rubbing JJ's shoulder, he said, "JJ, the doctor is here."<p>

JJ's eyes immediately opened. Apparently, she wasn't as deep asleep as they had thought. "How is Emily?" she quickly asked.

Smiling brightly the doctor was able to happily share the news. "Both mother and daughter are just fine. Agent Prentiss gave birth to your daughter a half hour ago. She passed all of the tests given to newborns with flying colors. We will want to keep her a couple of days just for observation, but I am confident that there will be no problems."

"See, I told you that everything will be fine," said Reid smiling as JJ accepted a hug from him happily.

JJ returned his smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "When can I see them?"

"Oh in about fifteen minutes," the doctored answered with smug look on his face. Just then two orderlies walked into the room. "I made a promise to your wife. She is one stubborn woman."

"You have no idea," answered Morgan while the others just chuckled in response.

"She was adamant to not give birth, wanting you to be with her. But I made her a promise that I would see to it that once the baby was born, I would personally see to it that you were both placed in the same room. I've spoken to you doctor's and they have informed me that you are okay to be moved to another room. Since your daughter needs to stay on the Maternity floor, we are moving you up and into Agent Prentiss' room," the doctor finished with a smile.

"Are you serious?" JJ asked. All she got was a nod and a smile from the doctor. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's move!" she called to the two orderlies, earning a laugh from all those in the room.

"You heard the lady. Let's go," said one of the orderlies as he released the breaks on the bed.

"Hold on mama," said the other one. "We're going to take you to your baby girl."

"We'll be right behind you," Morgan called to his friend as she was wheeled down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Dave looked towards the doorway when he heard the hospital bed entering. Smiling at JJ, he turned to her, holding the little girl for her to see. Once the orderlies locked the wheels of JJ's bed, Rossi brought the baby girl to her. Placing her in JJ's arms, he stepped back to give them a little privacy as the mother met her daughter for the first time.<p>

Tears were slipping from JJ's eyes as she looked at the baby. "Hey there, little one. I'm your Mommy. I am so sorry I wasn't there when you decided to join us, but I am here now." She kissed the girl on her head. "And the nice doctor arranged it so that while I am recovering, I get to be in the same room as your Mama." JJ looked over at Emily. Without removing her eyes from her wife, she asked, "How long has she been asleep?"

Rossi stepped up to the blonde's bed, "About a half hour."

JJ nodded then turned to the older man, "Thank you for being there with her. You were probably the only other person that could have kept her calm besides me."

"No thanks needed, JJ. I was happy to help. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but holding this beautiful girl is doing a lot to overcome that pain," admitted JJ.

"Jen?" All eyes in the room turned to Emily's bed and they saw her blinking her eyes awake.

"I'm right here, Em," JJ called from her bed.

Smiling and with a grimace, Emily started to get up from her bed. Morgan stepped towards her, "Em, you look like you are in pain. Let - "

Emily cut off anything he could say as she glared at her friend. "I am finally able to see my wife after she has been shot; I just gave birth to our daughter, and if you think that I am going to let the pain I am feeling stop me from going over to both of them…"

"I wasn't saying that at all, Princess." Morgan smiled at his partner. "I was going to say, 'Let me help you.'"

Emily sent him an apologetic smile as she nodded and let him wrap her arm around his neck and he helped the woman over to join her wife and daughter. After placing a long love-filled kiss on JJ's lips, Emily sat in the chair that Reid pushed up close to the bed. "How are you feeling?" asked Emily.

JJ placed her hand on Emily's cheek, her thumb wiping off a tear that fell from Emily's eye. "I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Not like you had a choice. Oh Jennifer, I was so scared when we were waiting for the doctor to give us some news. And when we were told that you coded, and this little angel made herself known, I just didn't know what to do. I was just so scared."

"It's ok. I'm going to be fine, Em, and so is this little one." JJ looked up at her wife. "We never got the chance to talk about a name."

Emily ran her fingers softly over her daughter's head. "I was thinking of Hope. She literally saved me from a dark place and I think that name fits."

"Hope…I like it. What about the middle name? Maybe Lynn?" suggested JJ.

"Hmm…Hope Lynn Prentiss," Emily said. "What do you think of that name, baby?" Emily picked her up from JJ's arms and Hope's tiny hands reached up into the air. Smiling and kissing the hands, Emily looked up at JJ, "I think that's a yes."

"Welcome to the family, Hope," said JJ as she let her finger be gripped by her daughter's hand.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the women, the men in the room had silently slipped out into the hallway to give the family some privacy once Emily sat down in the chair. "How is JJ?" asked Rossi.<p>

"She was upset when she found out that Emily was in labor, but once the doctor promised her that she would be moved here, she calmed down," Hotch answered.

Rossi chuckled, "Emily was the same exact way. She was refusing to give birth. Adamant that the baby would stay inside her until JJ could be there."

"Stubborn women - the both of them," Morgan said as he shook his head.

"How did you manage getting the doctor to put them in the same room?" asked Reid.

Rossi shook his head, "I didn't. The doctor promised it all on his own. He was convinced that it was the only way." Rossi looked around at the group. "Any word from their parents?"

Hotch nodded as he answered, "I sent the BAU jet to pick up the Jareau's and the Prentiss', Garcia and the twins should all be coming on a private plane Elizabeth chartered. They should all be here in…" he looked at his watch, "about a half hour."

"Let's go and get some coffee. I'm sure they can use some alone time together before everyone gets here," advised Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. let me know what you thought...<strong>


	19. Flashback Pt 1

**No…please don't throw any knives or rotten fruit at me. I swear I do have a really good reason for my absence. Long story short, take personal issues, preparing for having surgery (which I am still in the middle of) and the disappearance of my muse and you get a really reeeeeaaaallly long wait for the next update. I am back now and I should hopefully have more regular updates. **

**Now for this chapter, there is a flashback scene. The flashback part is in italics. And the regular typed words in the section are thoughts that Emily is thinking. Those thoughts are taking place at the time period inside the flashback. In other word's they are not real-time thoughts. It will make sense hopefully once you read them. **

**WARNING: To be safe this chapter is rated M. It contains content related to Emily's first time having sex with JJ after the rape. This could be a memory triggering chapter for anyone who is a survivor of this terrible action. The rape itself is not taking place, just the memories of the emotional and mental torture that Emily experienced. If anyone would like to have a condensed version of this chapter – a brief and hopefully non triggering summary – please send me a PM and I would gladly send you one**

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the chair next to JJ's hospital bed looking down to her new daughter with a thoughtful look on her face. JJ touched her knee, "What are you thinking about?"<p>

Looking back up at her wife, Emily smiled, "I don't see him anywhere." Neither woman had to mention Bill Meyer's name, or what he had done to Emily. "I see a perfect baby girl who looks like her Mama." Emily bent down and kissed Hope's forehead.

Smiling, JJ patted the bed next to her, "Come lay with me."

Shaking her head, Emily responded, "You are recovering from a gunshot. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or hurt from me laying there."

Determined blue eyes glared at her, "And you are recovering from giving birth to our perfect daughter. You need to rest as well, yet you refuse to leave that chair to go into your own bed."

"Jennifer, I don't want to leave you," said Emily with a frown.

"Then come lay with me. I want to be near my wife and our new daughter and just enjoy the quiet before our family gets here."

"Mama!"

"Mommy!"

They could hear the voices of Lila and John calling down the hallway. "Too late," joked Emily. The pair laughed until they heard a knock at the doorway to their room. Emily looked up at the doorway, smiling when she saw her parents and the twins. "Hey guys."

Lila and John ran into the room and stopped short when they saw Emily holding their baby sister. "She's small," said Lila.

"That's because she decided she wanted to leave Mama's tummy earlier than we thought," answered JJ.

"How are you feeling? Both of you," asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, mother. Jennifer is the one who was hurt more than me," admitted Emily.

"We are both fine, Elizabeth," JJ answered. "Except for the stubborn one over here who won't lay with me or go into her own bed to rest like the doctor has told her to."

Michael just chuckled, "You'll never change, will you, Em-bear?"

Emily just shrugged. "I just want to be by my wife's side, what's wrong with that?"

"Then come on the bed with me," demanded JJ.

"We already went over this, Jennifer. I am not getting on the bed with you and causing you to be uncomfortable."

It was like a stand-off. The two women just glared at each other as Michael left the room, laughing at the scene he witnessed. He returned to the room 10 minutes later with two orderlies. "Come on, Em-bear," said Michael as he guided his daughter up from her seat, taking the baby from her arms.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" asked Emily, receiving no answer from her father except him pointing his finger towards the orderlies. She watched the two orderlies move her chair out of the way and then her hospital bed against JJ's. After locking the wheels of the bed in place, Emily smiled and hugged her father, whispering, "Thank you," before happily sitting on the bed.

"Now what is this precious little one's name," said Michael as he rocked his granddaughter in his arms.

"Hope Lynn," answered JJ as she snuggled close to her wife.

They spent the next several hours talking as both wives held hands and rested on their joined beds. It wasn't long until JJ gave in to the sleep that had been pulling at her. Michael and Elizabeth happily took the twins to lunch as baby Hope slept in the bassinet in the room. The blonde's parents were not due for another two hours so Emily just laid there on the bed watching her wife sleep.

Pushing some stray blonde hairs behind JJ's ear, Emily whispered, "I was so scared. It killed me having to stay behind at the station while you were out there. I felt it, you know? I felt that something was wrong. And…and then Hotch and Rossi came into the conference room. I felt like I couldn't breathe Jennifer." Emily swallowed down her emotions as she leant in and kissed her wife's forehead. Still sleeping, JJ shifted closer to Emily as if she knew it was exactly the comfort that Emily needed at that moment.

"Everything was just getting back to normal, Jen. I am finally able to put it all behind me. We just passed the hurdle of being able to have sex without me panicking about Bill Meyers. He raped me only one time, but I guess it is true when they say it just takes one time." Emily grimaces but then smiles as she looks over at Hope sleeping peacefully in the hospital crib. "Seven fucking months it took to get over it, Jennifer. I remember that very first night…almost as if it was yesterday. You were so patient with me."

* * *

><p><em>It's been two months and JJ still has not been able to touch her wife in the most intimate of ways. She wasn't frustrated herself, no, not at all. Emily made sure to show her wife almost every night just how much she loved her. But, whenever it came to JJ returning the favor, Emily would always freeze up and shut her out. <em>

_Finally that evening after she came home from a therapy appointment, Emily told JJ that she was ready to at least try. So, with the twins put to bed, the couple retreated to their bedroom. Both were nervous for different reasons. One not wanting to spark any emotional pain and the other worried to experience that emotional pain._

_When she returned from the bathroom, JJ saw Emily sitting nervously on the bed. Walking up to the bed JJ asked, "Are you sure?"_

_Emily just nodded her reply and leant in to kiss JJ._

"_We can go as slowly as you want, Em. As slowly as you need." JJ reached for the hem of Emily's shirt and lifted it over her head. Cupping the brunette's face in one hand, JJ bent down and placed a soft kiss on Emily's lips. JJ waited for Emily to deepen the kiss and part her lips before slipping her tongue in her wife's mouth. Moans were escaping from both of the women as the kiss deepened even more._

_Emily slowly let her body fall back onto the bed. Both women adjusted their bodies so that they were lying straight on the bed, with Emily's head resting on a pillow. JJ started to kiss from Emily's lips to her neck, licking along the shell of her ear. _

"_Jennifer," Emily moaned._

_JJ moved along Emily's neck to the other side, giving that ear the same attention. JJ wanted to reconnect fully with Emily's body. This was as much for her own recovery as it was for Emily. JJ's kisses moved down to Emily's cleavage. She reached a hand under Emily and unfastened the bra concealing the breasts. Caressing one breast, JJ started to lick the other nipple, taking it into her mouth. _

You are such a good lay. I'm never letting you go.

_Emily shut her eyes trying to rid the words and the voice saying them from her mind. She was enjoying her wife's attention and she was determined to get rid of the demons haunting her. _

Do you really think she wants you?

_JJ kissed her way down her wife's stomach, not letting an inch of skin go untouched. Her hand rested above her head to rub Emily's breasts. _

"_Ohhh Jennifer," cried Emily as she squirmed on the bed. Emily grasped onto JJ's hands and urged them to squeeze where they rested, prompting even louder moans to escape her mouth._

You are such a good lay.

_JJ was so involved on kissing Emily that she never saw Emily shaking her head as Bill's words attacked her once more. Her hands reached for the buckle of Emily's pants and loosened them. It wasn't until the pants were loosened and JJ started to tug them off of Emily that any response was given to the action. JJ could feel it instantly. Emily's entire body tensed and a small whimper of, "No," escaped from her mouth. "Please, no." _

Only a man can fill you up like I did.

_Quickly, JJ stopped and hurried up to the look into Emily's eyes. She saw they were glazed over as if Emily was caught up in a flashback. _

She will never want to be with you.

_Emily's head shook one more time. "No she loves me," a tear slipped from her eyes._

"_Emily, honey, snap out of it. Come on," coaxed JJ. Although it killed her, JJ knew enough not to try and touch her wife. She knew that Emily could have easily mistaken her for Bill Meyers while she is caught in this episode. "Come on, Em. It's Jennifer."_

"_She loves me," pleaded Emily._

"_That's right Emily. I love you so much." JJ smiled as she saw the cloudiness in Emily's eyes disappearing. "That's it, Em. I love you so much."_

_Emily blinked a few times before she realized what had happened. Tears spilled from her eyes as she cried out, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."_

"_Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry about, Emily," JJ cooed._

"_It seemed so real."_

"_Come on, Em. Let's get some sleep."_

"_NO! I want to…I need to do this Jennifer. Please don't stop." Emily was tired of feeling like a victim. All that she wanted now was to free herself from anymore thoughts of Bill Meyers._

_Seeing the determination in Emily's eyes, JJ nodded and kissed her on the lips, "Okay, Emily." As she kissed Emily, JJ's hand traveled down her body and between the brunette's legs. "Look at me, Em." After a few tense seconds, Emily opened her eyes and looked into the cobalt blue eyes that always seem to be able to ground her. "That's it. Just keep looking at me. I'll always love you, Emily." JJ kept whispering those words as her fingers slipped between Emily's legs. _

_The piercing look of JJ's eyes seemed to act like an anchor as the thoughts of Meyer's words, '_She'll never want to be with you,' _battled with JJ's chanting of,_ 'I'll always love you, Emily.' _It didn't take long for the pleasure to affect Emily as she started to squirm on the bed and moan. JJ never stopped her chanting. She continued to assure Emily of the love that they share and will never lose._

_Soon Meyer and his words and actions were being beaten into submission as Emily gave herself over to the feelings of pleasure that her wife's fingers were giving her. Emily's subconscious mind screamed, '_See, I told you she will still love me.' _ Emily gasped in pleasure at the familiar, and long missed, feeling of JJ's fingers inside of her. Again his words tried to attack her, '_Only a man can fill you up like me,'_ but Emily's subconscious didn't hesitate to respond, '_I don't need a man, Jennifer is all that I need.'_ Emily was soon answering JJ's chant of, 'I will always love you,' with moans of, 'Ohhh, Jennifer.' With three quick thrust of hips meeting fingers, Emily screamed out as she experienced her first orgasm in months. _

_JJ deeply kissed her as the brunette's body writhed in pleasure. Moans and pleasure filled cries quickly turned into sobs as Emily recovered from the feelings of ecstasy. JJ's arms wrapped around the sobbing women as she tried to comfort her, knowing the tears were no longer ones of fear, but of relief and the real beginning to recovery._

_When she was finally able to speak, Emily looked into her wife's eyes and said, "Thank you." So much was meant by those two words. Thank you for not stopping. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you not taking Lila and John from me. Thank you for loving me. It was in no way a cure to her feelings and fears, but it was a beginning._

* * *

><p>"That was when I really believed that everything was going to be okay, and that the five of us would be alright," Emily whispered. Emily soon snuggled into JJ's unhurt side and drifted off to sleep herself with her head resting on JJ's chest.<p>

That night wasn't an instant cure. There were many nights after that where JJ would need to keep reminding Emily of her feelings for the brunette. But, it was a start. And with each time they were together, Emily seemed to be less affected by Meyer's words until they were nothing but a distant memory small enough to be locked into one of her tightly sealed compartments. It wasn't long before Emily stopped breaking down into sobs and started to return the pleasure, sending JJ into orgasmic bliss.

Five minutes later, Emily's breathing had evened out as she slipped into a deep sleep. JJ finally opened her eyes and wiped the tears that were running down her face from reliving the story that Emily just told. No, she wasn't asleep at all, but once Emily started to talk, JJ knew that she would never continue the story if Emily thought that she was awake. So tricking her wife was the best option she had. She was thankful that Emily had the chance to clear the thoughts from her mind, but the memories of that night still trouble her. New tears fell as JJ remembered the emotional damage that Emily overcame. It was so much more damaging then the physical injuries.

They see it often at work with some of the victims that they speak with. But it wasn't until they were personally affected by it that the couple really understood what the survivors of such violence go through to gain the control back in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, the Jareau's arrive and JJ has her own flashback (non-triggering). Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.<strong>


	20. Flashback pt 2

**Thank you all for the positive reviews you sent me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you. This took a little longer to get out than I had originally planned since I am recovering from having surgery. Updates should be happening faster now. **

**Thank you to those who have nominated this story for the Best Emily/JJ category for the 2013 Profiler's Choice Awards. **

* * *

><p><strong>We start off with JJ having her own flashback. Enjoy…<strong>

JJ looked over at her sleeping wife, remembering clearly the day she found out about Emily's rape…

"_Oh my God, Em," JJ cried out as she was walking into the bullpen and saw her wife on the floor. JJ knelt down next to Emily and stroked her wife's face. "Em, honey, I need you to wake up for me." Emily started to let out a small moan and JJ smiled, happy to see some sign that she was waking up. "That's it, Em. Come on and open those gorgeous brown eyes."_

"_Jennifer?" Emily said with her eyes still closed._

"_I'm right here," JJ assured her as she took her wife's hand._

"_I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. Don't take them away from me," Emily begged as she gripped JJ's hand._

"_Ssshhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going anywhere, Em. I promise," JJ answered with tears in her eyes. Her wife seemed so fragile right now. She was so worried, and looking into the faces of the team, they were just as worried. "She doesn't show this side often. This is Emily without her walls up. The side that she hates to let anyone see."_

"_Paramedics are here," said Garcia as she saw them exit the elevator._

JJ can't forget the dread in Emily's eyes and the broken voice of her wife as she entered the hospital room.

"_Jennifer…Wh-when he had me…Meyers, he…he…" Emily let out a frustrated sigh. "He raped me."_

JJ clenched the fist at her side as she remembered the way it felt when what she thought were just delusions from a fever actually turned out to be the rational worries of her wife.

_Please don't leave me. Don't take them away from me_

Never in her life did JJ ever think that she would hear those desperate words from Emily. Looking at her sleeping wife, JJ smiled as she thought about the night when Emily finally was able to be reclaimed intimately by JJ.

With how connected the two women are, there is no surprise that they had both enjoyed a flashback of that same intimate evening. Maybe it was that connection that defined their relationship. They were, after all, soul mates – both as friends and as lovers.

JJ placed her head on Emily's shoulder and snuggled into her wife. The contact was enough to stir the brunette from her sleep. "You okay?" Emily asked, feeling JJ's head nod against her shoulder as the only reply. "How long have you been awake?"

JJ did not want Emily to know that she had heard the full confession so she had no other choice, but to tell the little white lie, "Only a few minutes." Emily bent down and placed a kiss on top of her wife's head. "My parents should be arriving soon."

The sound of a baby's fussing cries could be heard in the room. "Looks like someone is ready to meet the rest of her family," cooed Emily as she smiled and stood from her bed. Walking over to the little Emily asked, "Ready for that, Hope? Hmm? Are you ready to meet Mommy's family?"

Both parents chuckled as Hope giggled in reply to Emily's finger rubbing her belly. "I think she looks ready," said JJ. "Bring her over here, Em. She should be ready to eat soon anyway. I love watching you breastfeed her."

Smirking at her wife, "You just love being able to see my bare breast."

"It is a nice view," answered JJ with a smile.

"Ugh you, Jennifer Prentiss, need to stop hanging around Morgan," joked Emily as she brought the baby over to the joined hospital beds.

"Oh, hush. You like that side of me," teased JJ as she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh I can't deny that." Emily leant in and gave JJ a kiss. Pulling back from her wife, Emily went about the task of freeing her breast so that Hope could eat. Emily smiled when she felt Hope start to feed. "I don't think this could ever get old. It's amazing feeling this."

JJ rested her head against her wife's shoulder, "I am glad you get the chance to experience this feeling. It's really one of those sensations you have to experience to really get how special it is." JJ rested her hand on top of Hope's head rubbing it as her daughter fed.

"Finished already?" asked Emily as Hope lifted her face from the breast. Tossing the burping cloth over her shoulder, Emily carefully placed Hope against her shoulder and patted the baby's pack until a satisfying burp was heard from her daughter. "That was a good one, Baby," cooed Emily.

"_Which room is there's?"_

JJ and Emily smiled at each other as they heard little Hannah's voice in the hallway.

"_Number 412,"_ came the reply of an older woman. "_Be careful, Hannah. They might be sleeping._"

A soft knock was heard on the door and JJ smiled at the little girl. Hannah peeked intothe room and smiled when she saw both of her aunts were awake. She turned around to her family. "They're awake," Hannah told them happily as she pushed the door open wider. "Hi, Aunt Jenny! Hi, Aunt Emily!"

JJ let out an amused chuckle as her niece ran into the room. "How are you, Hannah? Want to come meet your new cousin."

Hannah nodded her head and clapped her hands saying, "Yes please."

"Climb on up then," said Emily as she held Hope out for her cousin to see.

"How are you both doing?" asked Cindy.

"We are fine, Mom," JJ answered.

Kenny turned to his sister-in-law, "Couldn't get upstaged by Jenny getting shot, huh? Had to just go into labor early."

Emily narrowed her eyes at his teasing, "Kenneth Jareau! If I wasn't holding my daughter, this pillow behind me would be finding your head."

"Allow me," offered Andy as he slapped the back of his brother's head for her.

The Jareau clan, as well as the two ladies lying on the beds laughed at Kenny's expense as her rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"Serves you right for teasing them," says Cindy as she stepped closer to the bed. "May I hold her, Emily?"

"Of course," Emily replied as she passed the baby girl over to the woman. "Go say, 'Hi,' to Grandma, Hope."

"Aww Hope Lynn you are one cute little baby, "Cindy grinned at her granddaughter. "You look just like your Mama."

Emily grinned up at her mother-in-law at hearing this. JJ grabbed hold of Emily's hand and gave it a tight squeeze knowing how important that comment was to her wife. The couple watched as Hope was transferred from loved one to loved one.

Once Hope was in Kenny's arms, JJ called out, "Hey, pain in the a-"

"Jenny!" scolded her mother, causing the blonde to blush with embarrassment as her family chuckled at the grown woman being reprimanded from her mother.

"Err…butt. Careful with your goddaughter."

It took a few seconds for the message to become clear in his mind, but when it did, Kenny looked to his sister with wide eyes. "Really?" The two women just nodded their heads. "Thank you. Wow."

Kenny had a goofy grin on his face, which did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend, Beth. "About time something makes you speechless," she teased him.

"We'd like it if you would be her godmother, Beth," informed Emily.

Beth nodded and smiled at the little girl as Kenny passed her over. "Oh I would be honored, Emily. Thank you. I checked with your doctors. You are all getting released tomorrow," added the nurse.

"It's not too soon for Jennifer to go home?" Emily questioned. "She just had surgery!"

"I'm fine, Em," JJ insisted.

"I know that you both hate hospitals so I talked with your doctors and Kenny and I agreed to stay down here until you are both healthy again," explained Beth.

"Yeah and since Beth's trained medically, the doc gave the okay," added Kenny.

JJ raised the arm of her uninjured side up, "Score! It helps to have a nurse in the family!"

"Beth, thank you," replied Emily when she finished laughing at JJ.

"Oh it's my pleasure. Especially now that it gives me extra time to spend with my goddaughter."

Jack finally made his presence known as he watched his daughter try to stifle a yawn. "Okay everyone, let's go and get something to eat and give this family some alone time."

"But, we just got here, Grandpa," complained Hannah.

"And we will come back later," her mother, Katie promised her. "It's time to get some lunch and maybe when we are finished and come back here, Lila and John will be here."

Hannah perked up at the thought of seeing her cousins. "What are we waiting for? Let's go then. I'm hungry!" Hannah hurriedly scooted off of the bed.

The adults in the room laughed at her comments and started to file out of the room. Emily gladly accepted Hope back from Katie and settled on the bed next to JJ. "Close your eyes, Jennifer. Stop fighting it and take a nap."

JJ just nodded as she snuggled into Emily, one hand resting on top of Hope. "Love you, Em."

Emily placed a kiss on JJ's head and just whispered back, "Love you too, Jennifer."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	21. A Threat

**Sorry everyone. I thought that I had already posted this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, are you up yet?" Emily heard the careful whisper of her son drawing her from her nap as he climbed up onto the bed. Deciding not to answer him just yet, she faked still being asleep.<p>

"She not up yet," John explained to someone else in the room.

"Mommy sleeping too," Lila's soft voice reached her ears.

"Let them sleep," Michael Prentiss told his grandchildren.

"But I miss them," the little boy admitted.

Her heart strings being pulled, Emily quickly scooped the little boy into her arms and dragged him into a big hug, "I missed you too." She peppered his face with kisses as John squirmed and laughed. Emily looked over and saw Lila resting on JJ's legs. "And I missed you too." Reaching over she pulled Lila into her arms, tickling Lila just as she had her brother.

"We just saw Hope, Mama. Why is she so far away?" asked Lila.

"The nurse took her to a room filled with other babies so that they can look after her while your Mommy and I took a nap," explained Emily.

"They are giving her back, right?" John asked.

Hugging both of her twins, Emily placed a kiss onto both of their heads and assured them that they will indeed see their baby sister again. "How are you feeling Em-bear."

"Still a bit sore, but I'm okay, Dad. Where's Mom?"

"Emergency meeting at the capital." Michael shakes his head as he sends a wide grin to his daughter. "You should have heard her on the phone when they called her about the meeting. She is definitely a changed woman. Your mother told them that if it wasn't a direct request from the President for her to be there, she was not going, that she had to take care of her grandchildren while their parents were in the hospital."

Emily chuckled and deduced correctly, "and the President requested her there."

"He called her personally, Em," Michael confirmed. Emily's eyes rose at the comment, but she didn't respond. It was not the first time her mother received a personal phone call from the President. Emily remembers the frequent calls her mother took as a US Ambassador while they were in the various countries of the world.

"Everything okay?" a noticeably still sleepy voice asked from the bed beside them.

"Mommy!" both children called out in excitement at seeing their mother awake.

Smiling and giving out a soft, 'Thank you,' to Michael as he took the time to carefully place the twins on JJ's bed, the mother greeted both of them with a kiss and a timid hug, "Were you two good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

Lila quickly nodded her head, "Uh-huh. We went to the park and we got ice cream."

"That sounds like a fun," said JJ. She looked up to her father-in-law and repeated her previous question, "The President called Elizabeth? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Jennifer," Michael replied. "They knew that the only way to drag into work was to call in the big guns. Lizzie left the room, muttering not-so-ladylike words in several languages as she prepared to leave. It was actually quite funny to witness."

Taking a good look at her father, Emily was ready to call him out on the lie she saw hiding in his eyes. She knew something was wrong, but let it go for the moment. Instead, Emily smiled at the new nickname her father used for her mother and decided to tease him about it. It seemed the relationship between Emily and Elizabeth was not the only one to grow stronger in the recent years. Deciding to tease her father, Emily said, "Lizzie? Has she heard you call her that, yet?"

"It took some time to get used to it, but eventually she has learned to like hearing it," Michael responded.

"Who is Lizzie?" asked a curious John.

JJ a hand through her son's hair, "Your grandmother. Lizzie is a nickname for Elizabeth."

Emily stood from her bed and sat in the visitor's chair next to JJ. "It's grandpa's special name for her."

"Like Em-bear," said Lila, referring to her grandfather's nickname for Emily.

"Yes," said Emily. "You two are so smart." Emily reached over and tickled both of her children. She loved hearing their giggles. It was better at healing her then any medicine she would find in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Hotch knocked on the closed conference room door and waited until he heard the words inviting him to enter. Once he closed the door behind him, Hotch saw who the other visitors were in the room. Putting on his professional mask as the dread of what now was he expected a business, rather than personal meeting, Hotch entered the room and moved to sit at the table in front of him. Sitting at the table were Congresswoman Prentiss and the Director of the FBI, James Morrison.<p>

"Agent Hotchner, I am guessing by now that you have realized this is not a personal visit," said the Congresswoman.

Nodding, Hotch replied, "You are correct. What is going on?"

"Several members in Congress have received threats against their children. We need your team to look into these threats to see how viable they are," explained the Director.

"Of course," replied Hotch, "but, Director I am sure that you are aware that we are two agents down."

"I am," the Director replied. "This is a sensitive issue that includes the two agents you mentioned and their children."

Hotch's eyes widened as Elizabeth passed over the hand-written note she received. His fist clenched as he read the note for all in the room to hear. "**Innocent children should not grow up in the homes of sinners. They need to be saved.**"

"There are four other notes all with the same message. All were delivered to a member of Congress who has grandchildren living with same-sex parents," informed Morrison.

"Michael has gone to the hospital to stay with the girls and inform the security staff there about a possible threat," offered Elizabeth. "The President, having strong views in support of same-sex couples, asked the secret service to assign a protection detail to each of the couples threatened. They should arrive later tonight. Hopefully, that will give you enough time to convince my daughter that it is needed."

Hotch cracked a slight smile at the joke filled jab to his stubborn agent. "I will do my best. We will need to run the backgrounds of everyone involved – the threatened parents, and their parents," informed Hotch.

"I can assure that you will have their full cooperation," assured Elizabeth.

"Okay. I will assemble the team now and inform them on what is happening," said Hotch. He stands and leaves the room quickly after receiving the file with copies of the letters and a listing of all those threatened. Dialing and raising the phone to his ear, "Dave, get everyone to the BAU," could be heard as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>At the BAU, Hotch looked around the room at the four members of his team. He knew this was the last thing his team needed after the joy of their family growing just occurred, but he also knew that it was for that same reason his team will work their hardest to end the threat.<p>

"I take it Elizabeth didn't call you over for a social visit," Rossi observed.

"No, no she didn't," was Hotch's only reply before he began to relay the information he received to those in the room. Passing the letters over to the others for them to read, he started assigning tasks. "Garcia, we need backgrounds on the couples threatened and their parents - that includes the Prentiss' there could be something in common. Reid, go over the letters see if there is anything you can tell about our Unsub and then start looking through the backgrounds along with Morgan once Garcia's search is finished. Dave, you and I are going to the hospital to double check security and make sure that Emily will cooperate with the Secret Service once they arrive." The group all nodded as they stood from their seats. Determination was set on their faces as a threat to one of their own lies in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates should be weekly from now on, I promise.<strong>


	22. Are you kidding me?

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to write more, but I was afraid that I would procrastinate and not get the chapter out as quickly as I wanted to.**

* * *

><p>Emily looked up as the two men entered the hospital room. "Uncle Aaron," cheered Lila as she recognized the first of the two men, while her brother called out to Rossi.<p>

"How is everyone doing?" asked Rossi.

"Just fine, Dave. Can't wait to leave here tomorrow," said JJ.

Emily looked at the faces of her father and Hotch. She could tell the looks that the two men exchanged held more of a conversation then just casual glances. And she did not like that at all. "I've heard how good you to have been for your grandma and grandpa. What do you guys think about going to get some ice cream with grandpa as a special treat?" Emily smiled at Lila and John.

"Ice cream!" they both screamed happily.

"Mmm bring me some back, okay?" asked JJ.

"'kay mommy," promised Lila as she took her grandfather's hand. The group of FBI agents could hear them happily discussing ice cream flavors as they walked down the hall.

After a quick glance at her wife, Emily remarked, "Spill Hotch."

"Huh?" asked the Unit Chief. "What makes you think I have anything to spill?"

Both women just chuckled while glaring at their Boss. JJ pointed to Emily, "She's a profiler," and then pointed to herself, "and I have been able to read your tells for three years now."

Hotch's eyebrows rose as he realized just how busted he really was. Hotch let out a deep sigh as he gave a slight nod to the women. The small cue letting them know that there indeed was something important for them to hear. Already fearing that it was bad news, Emily reached for and held her hand. Her eyes holding a pleading look in them for the men to hurry up and reveal what they were there for. "This morning I was called in for a meeting with the Director and Congresswoman Prentiss."

"My father said she was called in for a meeting with the President," corrected Emily. She looked towards JJ getting more worried about what was going on.

"Yes," agreed Hotch. "The President is the one who eventually was able to get her to return to the office."

"You're losing me here, Hotch. What is going on?" Emily stressed.

"Em, let him talk," counselled JJ.

Hotch sent JJ a grateful smile before he continued. "As you both know Elizabeth has been working from home ever since they started taking care of Lila and John since you are both in here. While your mother's press coordinator, Susan was going through the mail in the office, she came across an important letter that needed immediate attention. When she called and asked for Elizabeth to go into the office, your mother explained that it would only take a personal phone call from the President himself for her to leave the twins."

Emily was increasingly getting frustrated as she waited and listened to Hotch ramble about whatever situation he and Rossi were there to tell them about. "What was in the letter, Hotch. Has my mother been threatened?" He just looked at Emily and took a few seconds to observe her behavior. Seconds that only made Emily's frustrations grow. "AARON, TELL ME!"

Rossi stepped closer to the bed holding up his hand, a silent request for Emily to quiet down and stop her screaming. "Your mother is safe and not who the letter targeted." Sensing Emily about to interrupt again, Rossi quickly went on and explained about the letters that were received by the members of Congress.

As Emily stood from her chair and started to walk out of the room, JJ called to her, "Where are you going?"

Turning around, she sent her wife a wide-eyed look. "Are you kidding me? They just told us that our children are in danger. The twins went to the cafeteria and our days old daughter is all alone in the nursery and you really have to ask me where I am going?"

"Hospital security has been informed of the threat. Secret service members have been assigned to guard everyone involved," Hotch answered her. "Emily, they are being protected."

"Does my dad know? Is that his real reason for bringing them here?"

"Yes." Hotch walked closer to Emily, taking his hand in hers. "Emily, right now we are not sure who he is after. The letters could be referring to the children being taken or to harm coming to the parents. You can't just run off alone."

Emily looked over at JJ, realization hitting both women at the same time, "We could be the targets," JJ whispered.

Rossi nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Emily started laughing uncontrollably, causing the members of the room to look at her with concern and bewilderment. "Em?" called out JJ, worried for the mindset of her wife.

Shaking her head, letting her laughter turn into an angry chuckle, Emily spat out, "Of course! Right when things were starting to be right again. I finally recover fully and mentally from everything that happened with Bill Meyers and this happens. Why is it always us? Why do we have to go through all of this shit? This fucking sucks."

Taking his struggling friend into his arms in a tight embrace, Hotch comforted her, "Yes it does suck, but it will all be fine. Reid, Morgan and Garcia are working on finding who is responsible for this as we speak. You will have a team of Secret Service agents protecting you and your family at all times. We will not let anything happen to you. I need you to believe that."

Emily pulled out of his embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I guess I still have some pregnancy hormones, huh?"

"Oh that was all Mama-bear hormones," joked Rossi.

"It was kind of hot," JJ admitted.

The room broke out into a round of laughter as Emily walked over and kissed her wife. "What are we going to do, Jennifer?"

"Whatever we need to, to keep our family safe and each other sane, and that includes cooperating with the Secret Service," said JJ as Emily nodded.


	23. Let's Go Home

**I'm baaaa-aaaack! Okay here we go. The muse has been rebooted and I am back now for good. Updates will be AT LEAST weekly. A huge thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and the prodding you have all given me to update.**

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF: JJ and Emily are both in the hospital. JJ was shot in the side during the apprehension of an UNSUB and Emily went into early labor after hearing about her wife being injured. Hope Lynn Prentiss was born and both Emily and JJ are recovering in the same hospital room. They are to be released in the morning under the care of JJ's sister-in-law, Beth, who is a nurse. Emily's mother, Congresswoman Prentiss, and several other members of Congress who have grandchildren living in same-sex marriages received threats. Secret Service members have been assigned to protect all of the families threatened.**

**There…I think you should be able to read on without needing to re-read the story. Though you are welcomed to do so if you feel inclined. **

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we going to do, Jennifer?"<em>

"_Whatever we need to, to keep our family safe and each other sane, and that includes cooperating with the Secret Service," said JJ as Emily nodded._

"I want to see the letter, Hotch," Emily requested as sat on the joined beds next to JJ.

"A copy of it has already been e-mailed to you," Rossi assured her.

"There will be Secret Service members posted outside your room tonight and they'll also be one outside the nursery. Lila and John will be staying with your parents, Emily, so her security team will be there to protect them. Once you are all released tomorrow, you can choose to stay there or at your house where the Secret Service will serve as your protection," Hotch informed them.

JJ's eyes went wide as she looked up at her wife with a panic. "We can't go home." The other three adults in the room looked at her in shock. JJ explained further before anyone could question her. "We can't put Kenny and Beth in that position. I will not put them in danger."

Emily quickly placed a comforting hand on JJ's cheek. "Jennifer, they will be okay. They will have protection, I swear to you that I will not let anything happen to them."

"What about Michael, Em?" JJ asked referring to their newborn nephew.

Emily took the upset woman in her arms. "We will talk to them and let them know about what is going on. The decision will be theirs, okay? If they want to leave, then I will hire a nurse to help us, but I swear to you, Jennifer I am leaving this hospital tomorrow." Emily finished poking fun at her own dislike of being a patient. The response she was looking for was quickly earned as JJ chuckled and then met their lips together.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the finishing touches were made regarding the family's release from the hospital. After a heated argument between Beth, Kenny and JJ, the couple were finally able to convince them that even though there was a threat, they were not going to leave. They vowed to be there to help care for their godchild and to help Emily and JJ as they each recovered. Thankfully, Emily was almost back to her full strength. Now she just had to take care of Hope while also trying to keep Lila and John entertained.<p>

JJ's family also refused to leave and will be staying with Emily's parents. Though Cindy and Jack initially wanted to stay and help with their new grandchild, JJ ensured her parents that they will be just fine.

"Ready to get out of here?" Emily was pulled from her thoughts as she looked towards her smiling partner.

"Without a question," she replied as Rossi walked in pushing another empty wheel chair. "What's with the second one?"

"Hospital policy," said Morgan as he smiled at both ladies.

Emily shook her head, "I can walk out of here just fine."

"Emily sit down in the wheelchair," JJ ordered from her bed as she grimaced, getting off the bed with Beth's help.

"I don't need a wheelchair, Jennifer," whined her wife.

"Let the get a chance to push you around for once, Em," joked JJ as she pointed at Morgan. "It will give you a chance to hold Hope before putting her in the car."

Emily smiled at the mention of their daughter and instantly she nodded, though she did sit down with a huff and a mock glare at the chuckling adults. "You stay away from them, Hope. They like to do nothing but tease your Mama," Emily finished before looking up and sticking her tongue out to her chuckling partner.

"Very mature," joked Rossi as he turned JJ's wheelchair towards the door. "Let's get you all home."

* * *

><p>Two hours later the family was all happily back at home. Secret Service agents were placed outside and inside the home laughter, conversation and the occasional cries of a baby could be heard. But of course, amongst all of this was one concerned wife, fretting over the care of the other.<p>

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Emily as she fixed the blanket that was keeping her wife warm.

"I am fine, Em," assured JJ as she moved the wrong way, gasping softly.

"You're in pain! I knew it was too soon for you to be released."

Not soon enough, Beth came into the room with a glass of water and a pill bottle in her hand. Taking one quick look at the married couple, Beth just shook her head and looked towards Emily. "You…out." Beth motioned towards the hallway.

"What?!" exclaimed Emily.

"You heard me," Beth replied with a look on her face that said, 'Don't cross me.' "You go into that living room and take care of your children and leave me to take care of Jenny. Move!" Determined hands pushed gently against the shocked brunette until she was in the hallway and met with the closed door and a warning of, "Do not come back until Jenny calls for you."

"I can't believe you just did that," a giggling JJ got out in between breaths.

Beth looked at her sister-in-law and just shrugged. "A fussy spouse does not help recovery. Sometimes they need a time-out."

The two women laughed and joked about the look they saw on the other woman's face. "I have got to keep you around more often. Haven't seen Emily that speechless in years."

"It's a gift," replied Beth. "So now that she is gone, let's see how you are doing medically." Beth listened to the sounds of JJ's breathing before taking a look at the wound to make sure that no infection has started. "All clear. Now, let's let her pout out there for a bit. It's been too long since we've had the chance to chat."

JJ only giggled and nodded as the commenced in their gossiping.

Kenny looked up to the entrance of the room as Emily walked in still with a shocked look on her face, "Emily?" he questioned.

"She kicked me out of my own bedroom," Emily said still in a slight shock.

"Jenny?" Kenny asked to clarify.

"No. Beth," replied Emily as she shook her head and sat down on the couch. "Is she normally like that?"

Kenny just chuckled as he smiled at his sister-in-law, "She can be very bossy sometimes."

Emily let out an annoyed sigh before she smiled in response to Hope's soft whimpers. "Someone is hungry, huh?" Emily lifted her daughter from the bassinet she was sleeping in. "Let's go into the office and feed you."

* * *

><p>Across town, the other members of the BAU gathered in the conference room going over the information they collected surrounding the threatened families. "As far as I have been able to find, the only connections between the couples are their relationship and that at least one member of each couple has a parent in Congress," informed Garcia.<p>

"That's all," questioned Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"I wish I was able to find something," Garcia admitted with her usual flirting missing from her response. "They all live in different states, different careers, children are in various ages and a mix of ages, parents are members of both political parties. I have literally tried everything."

"Hopefully, we will find out something when we talk to each of the couples," said Hotch.

"Are we flying out separately?" asked Reid. "I know Emily and JJ and the members of Congress are all local, but the other couples threatened are all spread out around the country."

Rossi shook his head. I've spoken with each of the couples and we are setting up Skype sessions with each of them. This way we don't spread ourselves thin and we will be able to speak with the bulk of them here."

"Morgan, you and Reid will be speaking with the couples tomorrow," Hotch began giving out their assignments. "They are expecting your calls. Garcia please help them set things up on our end. Dave you and I will go and speak with JJ and Emily tomorrow and then head to Elizabeth's office. She has arranged for the other members of Congress to meet us there. We will all meet up here to go each interview and see if we can develop a profile or a list of possible Unsubs."

"Are we really leaving them out of this investigation?" Morgan asked. "You know Emily won't stay away from this too long."

"She has an injured wife, newborn and the twins to worry about," Rossi reminded, "and let's not forget JJ's brother, his girlfriend and their son."

Garcia stared at the man with wide eyes, "You really think that will keep her there?"

Hotch just chuckled, "Of course not. That's why we will all be visiting them each night to discuss things. As far as Strauss is concerned, we are visiting the newest member of the BAU family and an injured teammate."

"Don't let the man fool you," said Rossi with a mischievous look in his eyes as he started to tease their supervisor. "He is just afraid of experiencing the wrath of the Mama-bear hormones."

"I am not," Hotch denied as the others just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear from you. I hope I haven't lost any of you.<strong>


	24. A Break in the Case

**Here you go. Only a day later than promised. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Hotch looked around the conference room at his team members. It was early in the afternoon and most of the interviews with the threatened couples and the affected members of Congress have concluded. All that remained were the interviews with Emily and JJ. The reason the interviews were put on hold was for a break in the investigation. Morgan and Reid stood in front of the room announcing the new evidence. "Over the last week, each of the couples received a letter with no return address. They were all postmarked from Alexandria, Virginia," Morgan reported.<p>

Picking up the notification, Reid continued, "The letters all started the same way," he nodded to Garcia who posted the three up on the screen in the room, "They all have the first line that said, 'Judgment day is almost here.' The second line then is different for each couple. He actually gives them a date for each letter. Taunting them with an exact date."

Rossi looks up at the screen, "June 13th, June 20th, and June 27th. All three dates are a week apart. The first one being in two and a half weeks."

"Do you think Emily and JJ received a letter?" asked Garcia.

"I am sure they did," said Hotch. "The only question is, 'Where in the order do the fit?' Are they the first or the last?"

"They just got home yesterday. It is completely possible that they have not even had the chance to look over the mail," Morgan noted. He looked at the faces around him and saw a pensive look on the face of their resident genius. "What's up, Reid?"

Worried eyes locked onto Morgan's as Reid answered, "I think they are first."

"What makes you say that?" asked Rossi.

"The month of June was chosen for LGBT Pride Month to commemorate the Stonewall riots, which occurred at the end of June 1969. As a result, many pride events are held to recognize the impact LGBT people have had in the world. On several occasions, the President of the United States has officially declared a Pride Month. First, President Bill Clinton declared June "Gay & Lesbian Pride Month" on June 2, 2000. Then, in 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, and 2014 President Barack Obama declared June Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender Pride Month," Reid explained further.

"So, if he is using Pride Month, that puts are only other couple, Emily and JJ, to be on June 6th," surmised Hotch. "That's just short of a week and a half away."

"Other than finding out their same-sex relationship, how much of these couples' lives does the Unsub really know?" asked Reid. "You would think he would want to leave them for last. Maybe taunt them until he attacks."

Morgan shook his head, hating the fact that these obsessive crimes were what he specializes in, "He knows everything about them. Right now, Emily and JJ are at their most vulnerable with Hope just being born and JJ just released from the hospital. If he left them for later in the month, Emily and JJ would both be stronger. This is his way of trying to take advantage of the situation."

"What are you all doing sitting around here?" cried Garcia. "Get out of here and warn them. Keep that family safe."

"Garcia is right," said Hotch. "Let's head over there now. Garcia, how much longer until your searches bring back a result?"

"An hour, maybe two tops. There is a lot of overlap between the members of Congress. I'm hoping to get some results back that we can narrow down to find the potential creep who is threatening these happy families," the analyst reported.

"Okay, give us a call when you get the results and we'll give it a try.

* * *

><p>Kenny returned from the store to find a sulking Emily sitting on the couch. He watched from the doorway as his sister-in-law fed Hope while the twins were playing with their toys on the floor. "Did you get kicked out again, Em?" he laughed.<p>

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Emily. "Your girlfriend…"

He cut her off laughing, "Oh, but I think it is. How is it that you can stare down criminals, yet you let Beth just kick you out of that room?" He walked over to the small bassinet that was set up in the room for his son. "What do you think about that Michael?" Holding his son up in front of her face so that he would face Emily, Kenny changed his voice to mimic that of a baby, "I think Aunt Emmy is whipped by women."

"Oh she's not the only one."

"Uh-oh," the grown man continued in the baby voice. "I think mommy is here." Kenny turned around quickly and looked up at his girlfriend with an innocent smile. "Hey baby, how are you?"

Chuckling out a, "Busted," Emily placed Hope against her shoulder, patting her back until she heard a satisfied burp from the infant. "That's my sweet girl."

Beth smiled at Emily, "I changed the dressing. Jenny wants to come down here for a bit. It shouldn't be a problem as long as she stays comfortable on the couch. I figured that you would want to help her down the stairs."

"Thank you," said Emily as she passed her daughter off to Beth.

"Not going to argue that she shouldn't be down here?" questioned Kenny with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Emily sent him a glare as an answer before she ran back up the stairs to JJ.

"Hey," Emily said as she stood in the doorway to their bedroom. JJ smiled at her wife and patted the spot next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling, Baby?"

"A little sore, but I am feeling good. I just want to get out of this bed and be near you and the children," answered JJ.

"Will you be able to make it down the stairs?" Emily questioned.

JJ nodded and kissed her wife after replying, "I will, if we go slowly."

"Mmmm," Emily moaned into the kiss. "Not, that I am complaining, because believe me I am not. What was that for?"

"For being your usual over-protective self," JJ answered as she leant in for another kiss.

"Jennifer, as much as I would love to continue this, we are both in no shape for anything to go further," Emily cautioned reminding her wife of Emily's recovering from childbirth and JJ's own recovery.

"I know. I just needed some alone time with you," JJ added as a beeping sound came from Emily's phone announcing a text message. Emily checked her phone, holding it so that JJ could read Morgan's text message announcing the upcoming arrival of the team.

"Looks like that alone time will have to wait," groaned Emily. "You know…we could wait until they get here and then just have Morgan carry you downstairs."

"Emily…" warned JJ before she was silenced by a deep kiss.

"I was just kidding, Baby. Let's get you downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The information about Pride Month came from Wikipedia, hopefully there are no errors with that info.<strong>


End file.
